Return
by Sakura478
Summary: After being saved from suicide by Kakashi, Sakura must deal with all the broken pieces in her life while dealing with a love for her former Sensei who might be the only one who can fix her. Can he do it or will she stay broken. Kakasaku. Review. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Return

Chapter 1(maybe)

I couldn't help it. It felt like everything I had and everything I desired had been ripped away. Like I had been ripped away. Watching and waiting for something that you know will never be is bad enough watching someone else come and steal it away. That is what true pain is. It isn't like I didn't expect this to happen I knew it would I guess just somewhere deep inside of me I thought maybe it would take longer maybe I could prolong the inevitable. The glances, the looks, all of them spoke of a hidden desire. Why is it that I feel so open with him when with everyone else I'm as closed up as always. I knew I'd have to let my hope go and him with it. I just didn't know it'd be this way. When it comes to someone you love it doesn't matter when or how when the chose someone else it's as if your world stops like you can't breathe like nothing matters. And with that thought I collapsed.

I could see the memorial a little ways off and I felt the desire to go over. I looked at the names and I felt like maybe it would hurt less if I just gave up. Of course I wouldn't join the names there. The way I was talking of joining the other side would not be worthy of honor. Then again in this profession how hard would it be to make people think that something else had happened. I felt my hand gravitating to the pouch attached to my calf. I withdrew a kunai and felt the coolness on my skin. All the sudden it was twisted in my hand the side pressed against my throat. All the sudden I felt my heart in my throat pushing the skin further and further to the blade. One push, one beat and all the pain I felt would be gone. The abandonment, the pain, the feelings of worthlessness, all I needed was one push. I steeled my resolve and felt it begin to cut into my skin and I felt my blood begin to drip.

One more push and it's over.

"Sakura!"

One more push

"SAKURA!"

And it's over

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!" I heard the rush of footsteps approaching.

As I feel my wrist twitch and inch the blade towards my neck I feel someone grab my hand and spin me around. Facing me is the last person I wanted to see. The man who forced me to this, the man who after others had broken me had fixed and built me up only to wreck me worse of all even though he was unaware. I looked him in the eye and what I saw momentarily shocked me. In his eyes I saw pain, panic and fear. It was look that I'd seen before. I'd seen it in Naruto and Sasuke's eyes when they nearly killed me when I stepped in between them on the roof of the hospital 2 and a half years ago. When Kakashi saw that Zabuza was about to kill us as genin.

And now when I was pressing the blade to my own neck. As I looked and saw and realized if he knew why I was doing this he would probably look at me with disgust. Just as that thought crossed my mind I dismissed it. He might not understand but he would always try and I knew he would never judge me. I felt my eyes begin to water and before I knew I had collapsed. Before I could hit the ground I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me towards their owner. Despite the fact that I didn't want to see him I still felt comforted by him. As he whispered sweet nothings in my ears I felt my shaking sobs come to a halt. As the shaking stopped and all the sudden our position became apparent to me. He was holding me in his arms. On his lap. Soothing me. And as I looked up and our eyes met I felt myself closing in and right before our lips met I jumped up and darted away before he could react.

" Sakura stop"

I didn't stop I just kept going faster. My desperation propelling me forward. My feelings were messing with my chakra control and the branch I was on snapped. I braced myself for the impact but before I could hit it naturally he decided to catch me. Before I could run away again he secured me in his arms

" Sakura stop moving" I kept struggling, " Sakura knock it off!" he growled. Despite his frustrations I continued to struggle and crawl my way away. He moved his hand and I though he was trying to comfort me with a caress but instead I felt his hand move to a point in my neck we usually use in battle when we don't want to harm our enemy just bring them just capture. My struggles increased a tenfold. He said "I'm sorry Sakura"

I tried to insert as much betrayal and hurt as I felt into one word before he found the spot to knock me out.

"Kakashi" was all I could whisper before I promptly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the second chapter. I cant believe I got 60 views in a day for my first story! And thanks to my first reviewer **Blue-10-Spades**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke would have never left:(

Chapter 2

" How did you find her"

"Tsuanade, I was just going to the memorial, I sensed her chakra, I walked out and there she is holding a kunai to her neck." I recognized Kakashi's voice. He sounded tired and sad. I hadn't heard him sound like this since Sasuke left and the search party came back empty handed. I quieted my thoughts as I heard him begin to speak again. " I just don't understand, she seemed to be doing fine. I've been training with her for the past few years she's one of the top choices to become an ANBU captain. Its just..." he sighed.

" I know Kakashi but maybe were overlooking something, when was the last time you saw her." Tsuanade questioned.

" Last night at the bar, she was with Ino and Hinata." he replied easily.

" Did you talk to her" there are times when I wish she wasn't so smart. Besides Ino-pig she's the only one that knows of my feelings. I guess she's probably realized he had something to do with my condition.

" No I was kinda busy" he said sheepishly.

" Doing what?" I could practically see her raise an eyebrow.

" Well I was on a date"

" I see..." the only thing I could 'see' is the gears clicking in her head." Well she didn't harm herself and she is technically clear to leave the hospital as soon as she wakes up." I couldn't help but be grateful for that I just wanted to get the hell out of here. I decided it was time for me to magically recover my conscience.

"Shisui" I mumbled weakly. I was shocked to find my voice seemed to be cracked without me even faking it.

" Sakura, thank god your alright." She slapped me hard against the cheek. "What the he'll is wrong with you!" she screamed at me. "Are you out of your mind, you had me worried, you better be grateful that you didn't injure yourself or else I'd have killed you myself!" I'd never seen Shisui so angry. She kept clenching and unclenching her fists. She was even more riled up now then when Jirayai tries to see down her shirt.

" I'm sorry Shisui I don't know what came over me" I said. I attempted to smile but I couldn't quite manage it. All the sudden all of yesterday's events came rushing back. Kakashi with _her. _Holding _her _hand_. _Whispering sweet nothings in _her _ear. Hers not mine. I was nothing. He had someone else. And I couldn't blame him. She was prettier, more experienced, older, and even had a higher rank.

_Anko_

It wasn't like I had a problem with her. She always creeped me out considering she was Orchimaru's ex-student. I still remember the demonstration she did on Naruto during our first chunnin exams. Outside the forest of death. I couldn't repress my shudder as I remembered the forest and what happened there. Although it was the place I finally began to realize it was time to work harder even though it didn't click until much later.

" Sakura, I'd appreciate if you at least attempted to listen to what I say." Tsuanade reprimanded me.

" I apologize Shisui, I was...reminiscing" I said.

She gave me a pitying look before clearing it and repeating what shed been saying earlier.

" Sakura while you might be okay physically I'm slightly concerned about your mental state. So just to make sure you'll be staying at Kakashi's until further notice." she stated with absolute authority.

" What" I screeched. Immediately I turned to the other person in the room. I'd been trying to ignore looking at. I looked up at the man who had hurt me. All I could see was concern and... no I stopped the thought. No use making up an emotion. Why bother to get my hopes anymore. I was broken enough as it was. Besides he should be concerned he nearly saw his teammate and past student nearly die. It's the same as if it were Naruto or Sai. Then again it wouldn't of happened to either of them. Considering Naruto was always peppy and wouldn't dare to harm anything that could stop him form being the next Hokage. After all everyone knew he was next in line. And as for Sai, even with all the help he'd had from both Naruto and I he still had slight difficulty with simple emotions let alone things like love. Or more accurately heart break.

" Well Sakura I didn't think it would be such a big deal after all I was your sensei and it isn't like we don't spend the majority of our time together anyway." he said with his famous eye crinkle. " Does the idea of spending time with me repulse you that much", he chuckled obviously amused. Sometimes it shocked me how the man who knew me better than anyone couldn't tell that I was distinctly uncomfortable with him. After all after I made Jonin at 17 we were placed on the same team since Sai and Naruto didn't make Jonin until about 6 months after me. We were paired with Gemna. I remember finding out we were on the same team. I mean he was a notorious playboy and I was not looking forward to sharing a tent with him if you know what I mean. Shockingly he never made a move on me. Of course I could gather the reason considering he kept making fearful glances at my ex-sensei. I had never been more grateful to Kakashi in my entire life.

Of course I wasn't feeling any gratefulness right now all I felt was dread.

" Of course not Kakashi, I just don't want to be a burden I'm sure you have much more important things to do than take care of your ex-student", _like make out with Anko._ The thought alone made me want to empty my stomach of any of it's content.

" Not that i can think of and your also my teammate Sakura." another eye crinkle.

" Well then I guess there's no reason for you not to take care of me", I said with a forced smile, " when can we leave."

" As soon as you want I trust you to your captains care" Shisui said with a smirk. " But Kakashi you better make sure to stay close to her, I want weekly reports and I expect you to tell me if anythings wrong" she concluded. Thats it I was officially about to kill her. Hokage or not she was meddling and she was only going to make things worse. " Oh and Sakura one last thing", she paused at the door.

" What",I snapped at her.

She walked back to my bed and leaned into my ear, "your welcome", she stepped back and with one last smirk she was gone. I sighed. I turned to Kakashi and felt my feelings of despair return in full force. It didn't matter what my Shisui did you cosomeone make someone feel a certain way. Especially when they had an attractive woman who actually had curves and didn't look like an 11 year old boy. I sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

" So I guess we should be going", I finally spoke trying to clear the silence that seemed to linger uncomfortably in the room.

" Yea, I defiantly don't want to be stuck here more than necessary. I don't know how you stand it all the chemicals and cleaners is making me nauseous and I don't work 12 hour shifts here".

" I know as a matter of fact you don't come here unless your dying and sometimes not even then" I grumbled out.

He just laughed and said, " Can't help it this place creeps me out. You need any help getting up?",he asked with concern.

" No I'm fine let's just get out of here", I answered. I really was fine but even if I wasn't I certainly wouldn't ask him for help. That would mean touching and I had a feeling this would be hard enough as it was without adding anymore problems.

" Alright let's go" he walked away from my bed and to the door. He opened and held it out then looked at me expectantly.

Once again for what seemed like the millionth time that day I sighed. Then I got out and walked out of the door and into my own personal hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked out of the hospital side by side but neither of us bothered to make conversation. What was I supposed to say 'oh thanks for saving me from killing myself because my life sucks and falling in love with another man completely out of reach was just the final second on the bomb'. Yeah that probably wouldn't go over well.

I glanced at the man walking next to me. He was walking with his usually lazy gait as if he didn't have a care in the world. But having known him for 9 years I can read the little signs that he's stressed out. His arms muscles were taut, and the hands in his pocket I could tell were clenched. And last his trademark _Icha Icha _book was missing from his hand. That meant trouble.

Finally he decided it was time to break the silence. Although it wasn't the heart to heart talk you normally give in this type of situation. Although heart to heart isn't normally Kakashi's style.

"Ramen good for dinner", he asked casually like I was just visiting for dinner and not under a mental evaluation.

"Yeah ramen would be great I haven't eaten since...", I stumbled over my words as I remembered the last time I'd eaten was at the bar before he showed up. "..last night", I finished while looking at the ground trying to avoid his eyes.

"Well..then you must be starving", he said with his signature eye crinkle. "I'll pick it up, why don't you pack your stuff and just get settled at my house I'll take the couch." he told me as he began to walk off taking his legendary book out of his kunai pack while he was talking.

" Um alright I guess I'll meet up with you in a little while" I said while turning around. I wasn't comfortable with him taking the couch but I knew it was pointless to argue if I tried to sleep on the couch he would pretend to give in and then move me after I fell asleep. I know because we did that nearly every mission we went on before I just gave up and went with it.

"Great,and Sakura?", he asked as I moved toward the direction of my house. All the sudden a presence was behind me and I felt a warm breath on my ear. I tried to repress the shivers threatening to shake my spine as he whispered,"Be safe". And with a breeze he disappeared with a chuckle echoing in my ear.

As soon as my heartbeat went back to normal and I no longer had to force my self to breath I felt anger began to raid my mind. I don't care if he's the love of my life or one of the most dangerous ninjas that has ever lived.

I am going to kill him

I live in an apartment complex that is mostly shinobi. My landlord is one of the only people I know that wouldn't give your apartment away even if your gone 6 months which is definitely helpful. Believe me when your tracking a missing nin who wants to destroy your entire village you aren't highly concerned about whether or not you payed the rent. I hadn't been missing for long periods of time for about 3 or 4 months. I had mostly been taking single assassinations. Those at most take a week. I hadn't even seen Gemna for a month, as far as I know he was doing a re-con mission in the village hidden in the mist.

While lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice a flash of blonde before it had smothered me in a hug.

"Forehead girl, where were you! I come all the way over here to tell you what happened last night and you aren't even there. Where have you been! I wanted to tell you all about my _wonderful _night with Kukai. Let me tell you he sure knows how to..." I cut Ino off before she could further scar me with her night time escapades.

"Sorry Ino I was at the hospital with Tsuanade", I of course had been a patient but she didn't need to know that."And I though the guy you were flirting with was named Kaede", although it wouldn't shock me if she changed her mind after I left. After all unlike me she actually have curves and trust me the male population of Konaha has most _definitely _noticed. And those curves come with a short attention span.

"Damn billboard brow you work _way _too much. You need a vacation", Ino griped. Well I guess since Im staying at Kakashi's I'm getting a vacation. House arrest. Vacation. Same thing in the end.

Yeah right.

"Well actually Tsuanade said the same thing. She gave me a vacation until she says I'm fully...rested", I tried to come up with a word that wouldn't be lying but wouldn't make Ino cry.

Believe me a crying Ino is not a sight you want to see. Ever.

"Seriously Tsuanade gave you a vacation", Ino scoffed."Wow you must be even worse than I thought", she said with concern but I could tell she was trying not to laugh at her thinly veiled insult.

"Yeah well at least I'm not fat Ino-pig", I yelled at her. I walked away cursing. Talking to Ino usually resulted in me being pissed. Such a shame she's my best friend.

"Ha forehead nice try you know you wish you had my body", she gloated before disappearing in a _poof. _Chances are she was breaking up with the poor sucker from the night before. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy as I continued towards my apartment building.

As soon as I walked into the building a made a break for the stairs. I wasn't really in the mood to run into anyone else. My apartment is on the fourth floor and you'd think being a ninja that would be a piece of cake but theirs something about stairs that just seem to take away all ninja ability.

As I stood panting on the top of the stairs I was relieved we were finally on the top floor and I turned down one hallway and I was (finally) at my door. I took out my keys and unlocked my door and stepped inside.

My apartment was small only a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. It's also pretty plain. Besides the necessities I don't have much else. The only decoration I have is a painting Sai gave to me for my 20th birthday. Its a picture of a cherry blossom with razor sharp petals so it almost looks like a shuriken. I absolutely loved it and my senses were nearly numb after looking at something that beautiful for that long. That is until Sai's comment ruined the atmosphere.

"The flower is ugly and strong like you", Sai said with one of his notorious fake smiles on his face. The only thing stopping me from punching his face in was the fact that I was holding the painting and despite what he said it was the most beautiful picture I'd ever seen. So I just growled at him and walked away cursing him to hell under my breath.

I took a long look at the painting and despite all the bad things lately I couldn't hold back a smile as I looked at it. It was easily my most prized possession besides maybe the team 7 picture I had on my bedside table.

I decided that since I was going to be gone a while I should probably empty out my fridge. I got all my drinks and dumped them out in the sink and took all the perishable food and threw it out. I guess I didn't have to throw it away, I'm pretty sure if Choji knew I did that he might make a speech worthy of Rock Lee about the power of food and then proceed to take the food out of the garbage and eat it. Just the thought made me nauseated yet slightly entertained.

When I was down I looked at the clock and realized it had been 45 minutes since me and Kakashi had parted way. I figured with his sense of time I had another half hour before he was down getting the ramen considering a normal person would have been down already. But despite that I knew I should pack up unless I wanted him to show up and help himself to my underwear drawer. He seemed to that whenever I showed up late for missions. It didn't matter what he thought of me he obviously knew I was a girl.

I grabbed a duffel bag and began to empty the contents of my closet into it. I mostly packed sweats and t-shirts since I had a feeling I wasn't going to be leaving the house. I packed a few training outfits just in case they decided I was capable of a spar while I was there. When I got to my underwear drawer I seemed to have a slight dilemma. I mean it wasn't like anyone was going to see them but all I need is Kakashi to take the liberty of actually doing the laundry for once and see my uh _stuff._ I just decided to take a few handfuls and dump them in there before I put way to much thought not what undergarments I should wear in front of my _ex-sensei _who also had a girlfriend.

that was not a good train of thought to go on. I can feel the pain in my chest again. It feels like it did this morning. Like everything is pun ding down on me. After all Kakashi had been on tons of dates before and it never bothered me but lately it's like the stress of everything is eating me alive. I've been getting tons of patients more then I can handle. And I haven't been out in the field for a good length of time in months. I just feel trapped like everything is closing in on me. Work, training, missions, friends. Everything is just getting more and more complicated. I mean my best friend just got married, he has a kid on the way and is next in line to be Hokage. I'm happy for him but sometimes I feel like he has the perfect life despite all the shit we've been through in the past 9 years. It's like seeing him it's like none of it has affected him. I know Naruto is in pain too it just seems like he's handling it so much better than I am. After Sasuke left for the first time I was never the same but over the years it's just been getting worse in worse. I don't feel like I'm 21 I feel so much older. I feel tired of life when right now should be the prime of it. My friends are moving with their lives and dating, having kids. Even Kurenai is doing great after all these years. Her son is almost five and is adored by the whole village. He is very bright and is already in the academy. Kurenai is always telling him about his dad and how great of a hero he was but she has moved on too. Everyone has helped her raise Asuma but no one has helped more than Gai. He seemed to take it as his personal responsibility to help his fellow Genin leaders with their child. He helped Kurenai raise it and the child looks up to him like a father. He's even toned down a bit to help be responsible for him. Even though they are not together many people think they will be. It's hard to believe Gai might end up with one of the most gorgeous Kunichi in the village but truthfully he deserves it. It's just hard to watch knowing that they have been through hell worse than mine but their moving on faster my life is just wasting away while they laugh and smile.

I can feel tears brimming in my eyes and I have to hold myself before falling to the floor. Before I have a breakdown I grab my bag and run towards the door. But before I get there something catches my eye. It's the original picture of team 7. I see me in the middle with a smile on my face while Kakashi even looks amused. But next to me are two scowling 12 year olds. One is blond and you can tell he's a loudmouth even when he's scowling. But it's the other one I'm looking at.

Even at 12 he was gorgeous. He was scowling one of the only faces he would make. Chances are him and Naruto were probably arguing before the picture was taken. I don't remember I was most likely tok busy staring at Sasuke. Sometimes it's hard to believe I was in love with an imaginary person. The real Sasuke was a egotistical jerk who only cared about one thing and it certainly wasn't me. Of course I wouldn't figure that out until I was 13 and he left. That hurt but it was the main catalyst behind me becoming stronger without him leaving I doubt I would have made it to Chunnin let alone ANBU. My crush would fuel me until I was almost 17 that was when. Finally let him go. I'm thankful for that for when I was 18 I lost him permanently and that already destroyed me enough as it was.

I took another look at the picture before putting it in my bag and heading out. As I walked down the street to Kakashi's all I could feel was pain and regret. I glanced up when I realized I had made it to his apartment. I took a deep breath before opening the door with the key that was under the 'Welcome Home' mat.

_I'm sorry Sasuke._

But he would never hear my apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened the door and walked into the familiar apartment. Everything was the same as normal. Sparse furniture, no pictures, and of course his wonderful collection of _Icha Icha _novels. If I hadn't seem it before I probably would have spared but as it was it looked like he got rid of a few. Now he only had an obsessive amount instead of a freaky amount.

Nah still freaky.

_Damn hentai,_ I thought. I mean if. Have to bother showing up then the least he could do is show up on time. We separated an hour ago. How long does it take to grab some ramen and walk down the street to get home.

"He really is hopeless", I said to myself.

"Who's hopeless"

"Agh Sensei warn a girl would you", I griped at him. I tried to slow down my heart from the sudden shock. Wow, I am way too distracted if I didn't even notice Kakashi had entered. Copy-nin or not I am way to zoned out.

"Sorry, next time I walk into my own house I'll be sure to warn you", he said sarcastically.

"Shut up", I ordered. I snatched a bag from his hand and preceded to the kitchen. I could tel, his eyes were on me and I didn't even have to turn around to know that he was smirking. _That asshole_.

I grabbed some chopsticks and dug into the ramen. As I was slurping it down Kakashi plopped down next to me and slowly began to eat his own food. I raised an eyebrow at the slow manner of eating he was performing. I had seen his face years ago but he still usually ate fast out of habit.

"You know it's not polite to stare", he chided me.

I blushed before responding,"Well normally you eat like it's your last meal what's the occasion that you have to eat like a human being."

He seemed to chew over this thought for a bit before saying,"Well I guess I'm trying to be civil so as not to scare you off for the...time you'll be here."

"I've known you for almost ten years, trust me nothing you could do can scare me now", I said with a small smile. It was like it had been for the past 5 years, just easy banter like always. Lately we hadn't been able to just hang out like this since we hadn't got a team mission for a few months. I knew they needed me in the hospital and Tsuanade was on Kakashi's back about taking a break. She thought he needed a break that he was working too hard. She had a point since our last mission resulted in Kakashi collapsing right outside the gates. Though to be fair he did fight 4 s-class ninjas by himself since me and Gemna had been preoccupied with other ninjas and couldn't find him.

After that Tsuanade placed him on mandatory rest and told the rest of the team to take it easy as well. I didn't mind I liked solo missions, you could concentrate on the mission without worrying about your teammates although I did miss the conservation, I even missed Gemna's apparent goal to sleep with woman in every village we passed foe or not.

I looked up at Kakashi and despite how many times I've seen it I still couldn't help paying extra attention to his face. He was really good looking. Not like a pretty boy but more like an adult. He has a more rugged look and despite his reasons for wearing the mask another good reason is if he didn't wear it he would never be able to go anywhere unless he wanted to be trampled by fan girls.

I finished my ramen and went to put it in the trash before I could I felt a hand grab my elbow. I looked up and saw Kakashi looking at me.

He seemed to hesitate before saying," You know if you ever have any problems or just want to talk you always...you always have me." Had I not sensed his chakra I would have never known that Kakashi would ever say something like that. I considered us close but that just wasn't his personality. To be so open, I realized he was really concerned.

I felt tears come to my eyes but I pushed them back down. Everyone was already worried enough I didn't need to show anymore weakness. I took a deep breath before responding,"Thank-you Kakashi"

I turned and threw out the noodles before nearly running into the bathroom. I felt memories press against me. It felt like my mind was being overwhelmed by emotions.

_ Frustration_

The first match with him when we aimed for the bells. The day I met him and he was the only Sensei that showed up late. All the times he trained the boys and forgot about me. The countless times he's fought opponents when he knew he would lose and he barely made it out alive.

_Fear_

After the first meeting with Zabuza when I thought he was going to die. At the chunnin exams when the foreign ninjas attacked and he was vastly outnumbered. When Itachi Uchiha put him in a coma for a week. When he fought Deidara. When he fought Hidan and Kakazu and I wasn't there.

_Pride_

When I was the first one to climb the tree and he said good job. Every time we ran into a foreign-nin and they knew his name just by looking at him. When he recommended me for the chunnin exams. When Naruto and I won the bell test and I could see the pride in his eyes the whole fight.

_Anger_

When he chose Sasuke as his favorite and left me behind. When he practically abandoned me as his student. When even after my training he didn't fully acknowledge my power. When I made jounin and I received my first S-class mission and he wouldn't let me go without him. When he protested me joining ANBU.

_Love_

When he saved me from the attackers during the attack during the chunnin exams. When he helped save me from Sasuke when I couldn't think for myself. When during my first jounin mission he told me how sorry he was that he failed me as a teacher and said that's why he wanted to protect me. After I yelled at him for not believing in me for the ANBU he showed up to my practice grounds and offered to spar with me. The many times he's protected me during our missions.

I felt everything flowing through me and I thought back to this morning. I couldn't believe that, that had only happened this morning. It felt like a lifetime ago. This man was the last straw in a lifetime of problems. I felt sorrow that he didn't feel the same way about me but after nearly dying of the pain of my last love I realized that this couldn't _wouldn't _make me weak. I felt pain but there was to much going on for me to let my emotions only hang on him.

I took a look in the mirror and I promised myself that I would get over this, I wouldn't let him and _her _crush me. I took a deep breath and attempted a smile but it looked pathetic even to me. I just put a neutral expression on my face and walked out.

Kakashi was still sitting at the table lost in thought. He looked up as I entered and attempted a smile. Without his mask these were normally breathtaking but I could see it didn't reach his eyes which made it not hold the same charm as normal. I wondered what he was thinking. Knowing him it could be anything from the meaning of life to when the newest _Icha Icha _novel was coming out. Ever since Jirayai died Naruto had taken over for writing them. I didn't approve but from what Naruto said he based his books off real life.

Explains the kids I guess.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard a knock on the door. Kakashi's head jerked up and looked at the door a second before walking over and swinging it open. Standing there was the woman I least desired to see.

Anko Mitarashi


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the late update I finished this last week but our computer was having technical difficulties. I also have a poll on my profile page about the new couple for a oneshot I'm going to do in May.

Thanks to everyone who read, favorite, and followed this story. And a huge thanks to my reviewers **jen, betweenu, Liamescent.** Thanks enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto duh**

Chapter 5

"Hey you never called after last night, are you trying to avoid me?", Anko asked with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi shifted slightly, to Anko it might look like he was slouching like normal but I knew he was trying to hide me from view. I suppressed a sigh and went to slip into the guest room. "Hey aren't you on Kakashi's team?" Anko asked. I looked at her face and expected anger or jealousy like any girl you see in the man you likes house. But I was shocked to find amusement. That didn't make any sense why would she be amused I'd be slapping the girl and making sure that the idiot couldn't have any more kids. But as I looked at her the reason came to me. She didn't see me as a threat.

_That bitch._

I fumed. What is she so sure of herself that she cannot be challenged or does she see me as so pathetic that idea of me being a challenge is humorous. Either way I am going to prove her wrong. _Wait what am I saying._ I thought I was going to forget about Kakashi and just remain indifferent and here I am mentally declaring war on his girlfriend. I took a deep breath and looked up to Anko who seemed to be aware of my inner dilemma. I suppressed a scowl and said, "Yes he's my team captain and I was his student when I was a genin." I attempted a smile for Kakashi's sake but Anko saw right through it.

"Oh yeah I remember you, you were the little pink one with the fox and Uchiha. You and the blonde knocked each other out in the 3rd round", she said.

"Yeah you were the one who cut Naruto's face then licked the blood, how've you been", I asked sarcastically. I knew it wasn't her fault but since all my memories of her are from one of the worst events of my life I'm not exactly fond of her. Especially if she's going to treat me like a child. I watched Anko's eye twitch but before she could answer Kakashi caught on and decided to intervene.

"Anko can we discuss this later Sakura is recovering from a trip to the hospital", Kakashi asked calmly. It was times like this I was thankful he was so good at hiding his emotions, I had a feeling he was irritated with me. Well if he wanted to date the she-devil he can be sure I'm going to protest.

"Oh well I guess I'll go", she leaned to Kakashi and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smirked at me and said, "Hope you have a nice recovery pinky." _Poof_

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something", he asked with a puzzled look. I think he was trying to put everything together but copy-nin or not he was still a man and men were notorious for being clueless when it comes to woman. He was no exception.

"Don't worry you didn't miss a thing", _you missed everything. _I walked to his room and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"What are you doing", Kakashi asked wearily. I guess he had good reason but really I just wanted no needed a shower. This day was just another sucky day adding to nearly 3 years of disappointment, and like for the past three years I had a slim hope that a shower would make me feel better and maybe make things a little less awful. I was sure like all those days when I came out everything would still be awful and possibly worse than before, that sort of thing tended to happen to me. A lot.

"I'm taking a shower and if it wouldn't burden you too much I'd like to be left alone for a while. Although forever works too", I mumbled the last part under my breath and before Kakashi could respond I slammed the door in his face.

Sometimes a girl needs her private time especially when the man she loves is dating a she-devil with better boobs. Yep definitely private time.

When I got out Kakashi was waiting for me. He was sitting on his couch deep in thought. I threw my clothes in the laundry basket and turned to walk to his room before he decided to talk to me.

"Sakura", shit so much for getting away for an early nights sleep. I hesitated but I knew that he was going to want to talk eventually.

I turned around and in what I hoped was a confident voice asked,"What?"

"Well I'm not totally sure where to start but how about what the he'll were you thinking this morning?", I winced a little. Kakashi was a lot of things and one of those things was to the point. I tried to come up with something but everything seemed to slip my mind.

"I don't know it's just it felt like I couldn't breathe. Like everything was just falling and I didn't have the strength to lift it anymore. I wasn't thinking, I know it was stupid and I was being and an idiot and- " I was becoming hysterical before I cut off by a pair of wrong arms wrapping around me. My lungs stopped functioning and I was sure my heart was going to explode any minute from the extra stimulation. In all my years Kakashi rarely showed affection. Except for the occasionally hair ruffle the only time his arms had been around me for a purpose besides a spar or restraining me from hitting Naruto or another idiot in the face was when my parents were killed on a mission and right after Sasuke and Naruto's final battle.

I melted into his touch and for the first time in a long time I felt at peace. I expected him to pull away but he kept holding me like I was going to disappear on him.

_Well you almost did, _I reminded myself. I realized that despite his almost non caring attitude he was scared. About me. About losing me. I felt my heart swell before I could stop it but my mind decided to put an end to that.

_Of course he's worried he's known you since you were 12. He probably still thinks of you as a 12 year old. _I winced a little at that one. Having Kakashi not want me was one thing having him not even notice me as a woman was a whole different blow to my pride. I pulled away from him reluctantly but away nonetheless.

I looked up at the man who even after all this time had such a big role in my life. He was my captain on my ANBU team. A rank I only ever dreamed of having and he was the main reason I'd made the rank at all. Without him I'd probably still be a jounin if that. He was the man I went to for advice, comfort, and he was a pretty good drinking partner too. I realized chances were that I was all these things to him as well. That though brought a smile to my face. I knew that between us there would never be anything but I wanted to be with him. And if that meant being his friend and the one who listened to whatever him and his latest girlfriend had done the night before than so be it. I would do whatever it took to be apart of his life.

That was something that I never realized with Sasuke. That even if someone doesn't return your affections you can still be apart of your life. I just pushed him away with all my 'flirting' though it was borderline stalking and most definitely desperate. He probably just needed a friend. It was too late for me to provide that for Sasuke but I would definitely give it to Kakashi. He could always depend on me even if it wasn't in the way that I would like.

"Thank-you Kakashi I needed that", I whispered. I tried to smile but could only produce a small one and it didn't stay in place very long.

Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder before saying, "Anytime, I'm always here for you Sakura, you should know that." He gave my shoulder a squeeze before moving his hand back down to his lap. I missed the warmth but I wasn't going to ask for it.

"I know, that's what best friends are for right", I asked him even though I didn't need a confirmation. I knew he was there it was just the way that he was that bothered me. But him being my best friend was truth. Ino and I were a different kind of best friends. The kind that talked about boys, hair, and makeup. Kakashi was different. He knew all my innermost secrets ones that I had a hard time admitting to myself. I knew about him too. Why he went to the memorial everyday, Obito, Rin, and Narutos father were all people that were heavily included in my ex-sensei's life story. The story I wished I had a bigger part in.

"Of course", Kakashi answered and he gave me a smile that took my breath away. "I don't want you to feel like your alone. I know you carry a heavy burden but I want to help you carry it. I made you promise to protect you with my life and if that means protecting you from yourself then so be it. I will not lose another important person. I can't let it happen", Kakashi sounded desperate like one more push and his whole exterior would crack before my eyes. I put a hand on his chest and tried to push my reassurance into him because I knew no words could make him feel better when he got like this, he just needed somebody near him. We looked at each other and every second felt like hours. In this time it was like we forgot about Anko and Sasuke and everything else that could of ruined this moment. I enjoyed these times because they were few and far in between.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere", I consoled him.

"Could of fooled me this morning", he said bitterly. I winced. Despite how recent it was it felt like forever but to him it must of felt fresher. I imagined how I would be feeling if our roles had been reversed. I'd definitely not be as calm as he was being. I would probably be having a nervous breakdown or tearing apart the village. I definitely wouldn't be calm.

"I'm sorry but trust me I'll never leave you. As long as you want me I'll be here", I told him earnestly.

"I wouldn't say that you might be stuck with me for a long time", he said with a chuckle, I just stared at him. In the past day Kakashi had showed more emotion and said more things like that than what he's said in the past decade. This morning had definitely shaken him up and I was thankful I hadn't been able to follow threw with my plan. I could never do that to Kakashi. I knew he'd been hurt a lot in the past and even if he didn't live me I was still important to him and it would crush him if I died especially of my own free will. It would hurt him and I never wanted to be the cause of his pain.

"I don't mind"

_There's nowhere else I'd rather be._


	6. Chapter 6

Alright sorry for the delay I haven't had much inspiration and I was disappointed by the lack of reviews. I don't know how much longer I'll continue this since I'm not really getting much of a response. But here's another chapter I hope you like it. I would like to thank Laurie for reviewing and thanks for leaving a name even if it's not a username.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or why would I be writing fan fiction. Use your brains people.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I awoke to someone's breath on my face. I wrinkled my nose at the distinct smell of tuna.

Wait. Tuna.

I looked and staring me in the face was a bulky(fat) pug. The only reason I didn't scream was because this wasn't the first time waking up to this. You go on missions with Kakashi you learn to put up with his ninken.

"Good morning Pakkun, is there a particular reason your breath is in my face", I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Just wanted to cuddle Kakashi doesn't let us on the bed", the dog mumbled out sleepily before going back to snuggle on my chest. I could barely repress a sigh but I didn't want to accidentally push the dog off. Believe me a sad Pakkun is not a pretty sight first thing in the morning. I snuggled closer into the bed I recognized easily as Kakashi's, having tended to many wounds when he refused to go to the hospital. I don't remember walking to his room but I just assume that I must of fallen asleep after our 'talk' and he put in his bed since he's too stubborn to let me take the couch.

I decided to just go back to sleep sine the mutt on top of me was definitely not moving anytime soon. As I shifted around as much as I could without making my companion fall off a smells from the kitchen began to penetrate my nose. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, the heavenly aroma soon filled my room begging me to come out and take a taste. Pakkun obviously had been smelling it for a while given his super doggy nose but was apparently deciding to ignore in favor of continuing his nap on my chest.

"Pakkun get up, Kakashi's making breakfast", I ordered while attempting to sit up. Obviously he took after his summoners stubbornness and reduced to get off. Normally I'd give up and let him sleep and just get some leftovers but this was different. There was bacon involved. "Pakkun I'm going to count to five and if you aren't _off my chest_, I'm going to push you off and you are going to get really comfortable with the floor", I told him harshly. Cute be darned I was starving.

"One"

"Come on Sakura-chan you don't _really _wanna push me on the floor do you"

"Two"

"Sakura-chan I'm tired I had a hard mission, doesn't an old dog deserve some sleep"

"Three"

"Come on I'm so comfortable your chest is so soft and-"

I didn't make to four, but Pakkun definitely made it to the floor. I threw his form a satisfied glance before rushing out of the room and into the kitchen where the wonderful smell was emitting from.

I looked into the kitchen and saw Kakashi stirring a pan of eggs while flipping pancakes at the same time. I almost laughed at the thought of the great copy-nin being domestic but there he was cooking breakfast if he had worn an apron I wouldn't of been able to withhold my laughter but as it was I couldn't stop a smile from breaking out onto my face.

"Enjoying the show", Kakashi asked without turning around. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking.

"Eh, I've seen better", I said brushing his question off and trying to stop the blush from further spreading on my cheeks. I saw him slightly stiffen at the comment before going back to flipping the bacon.

"Is that so, I don't know whether to be offended that even when making you breakfast you still insult me, or to be curious to know this 'better' is you speak of.", he replied sounding slightly miffed. Oh well the mans ego was big enough with jut him thinking I was impressed with him cooking me breakfast especially with the _really _nice view of his a-"Well it seems I'm not too bad considering you haven't even noticed I turned around." I looked up finally shaken out of my stupor and this time no amount of restraint could keep the blush from etching it's way to my face. I realized that after he turned around it didn't look like I was appreciating his ass it looked like I was looking at uh well something else.

How embarrassing.

Before I could further embarrass myself Kami decided to be merciful and at that moment the smoke alarm went off.

"Shit", Kakashi cursed as he noticed that during our little uh 'moment' the bacon had begun to burn and now resembled a tree after being hit with a chidori. And a raseangan. And another chidori.

"You know maybe of you hadn't been teasing me about your assets or lack of, you wouldn't have burnt the bacon", I griped at him.

"I don't remember anyone _ever _mentioning anything about me lacking thank you", Kakashi whined as he dumped the very dead bacon in the trash can. I could swear I heard a _hiss _as the burnt meat made contact with the plastic bag.

"Whatever you say Kakashi", I mumbled as I sunk into a nearby chair wishing I had stayed in bed with the dog even if he was as pervy as his summoner.

Kakashi gave me one last glare before grabbing some worn looking plates from a small cabinet near the fridge. He began to fill them up with pancakes and eggs and even with the lack of bacon the meal still looked very appetizing. He set the plate down in front of me before going to fix one for himself. As soon as he sat down I began to dig in to my meal very much like Naruto with a bowl of pork ramen. Kakashi simply pushed his mask down and ate calmly which pushed me into slowing down a little.

"Is ood akashi'", I said or attempted to say around the a mouthful of eggs and what remained of a stack of pancakes. Kakashi just stared at me before sighing and walking to the fridge. I turned back to my meal and continued shoveling before hearing a thump on the table. I looked up and next to my head was a glass of orange juice.

"Don't want you to choke to death before training", he said answering my unspoken question. "Plus once you stop _inhaling _your breakfast, you might realize your thirsty", he added smirking. I glared up at him but with my face resembling a hamsters it probably wasn't as intimidating as I'd like.

"What training", I asked after I swallowed. Kakashi and I hadn't trained together in a while. I had always been at the hospital and Kakashi barely showed up to our _team _training sessions I wasn't going to bother making him show up to the training grounds at 4:30 in the morning.

"Well I figured now that your on a...vacation from the hospital you now have time to train when the rest of the world is actually awake", Kakashi answered. I looked at his attire and I realized it was his typical training gear. Black ANBU pants, a tight black shirt, and his ever present ninja sandals.

He gave my outfit a once-over before frowning. I looked down and realized that my cami and short-shorts while comfortable sleepwear wouldn't last five minutes in a training session.I gave Kakashi a quick glance before walking to his room. I shut the door and looked around the room trying to find my bag. I didn't really remember where I put it last night.

"If your looking for your bag it's on the dresser by the window", a voice told me from the floor. I looked down and wasn't surprised to see Pakkun still on the floor. Despite his ninken status the dog had a laziness that could challenge Shikamaru's on a bad day. I carefully stepped around him and reached for my bag. I grabbed onto the handle before tossing it onto the bed. I started dumping my stuff on the bed trying to find my training stuff. I finally decided on a red sleeveless midriff shirt with fishnet underneath, black underarmor with a medic skirt on top, and of course my ever present shinobi sandals.

Once I was satisfies with my apparel I took my headband off the dresser and tied it in the same manner as my genin days. My hair was still short but it was still a few inches longer than when I was sixteen. After I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure I looked decent I went out into the kitchen only to fin Kakashi not there. I did a quick chakra scan of the house and came up with nothing. I hadn't even noticed him leave, these past few months at the hospital had really made me rusty.

I took one last look around the apartment before opening the front window and throwing myself up onto the roof and began to run across Konaha's rooftops towards the training grounds.

As I neared the training grounds my senses became overwhelmed with chakra signatures. I tried tuning my chakra into finding Kakashi's and once I got a lock k began to follow towards the training grounds by the academy.

While I wasn't shocked I was slightly wary about the training ground he'd chosen to practice on. It was team 7's old training ground and after the second bell test we tended to avoid it whenever possible. I had a feeling I was about to get one of Kakashi's famous talks. I would probable get it while getting the shit beat out of me. Even after all these years it was still Kakashi's favorite teaching methods. As I got closer and closer to his signature couldn't stop the smile that cam to my face as I saw where he was standing. He was right in front of the middle post in the middle of one of the clearings on the training grounds. I remembered Naruto being tied to that pole. I knew for a fact that whenever Naruto saw that pole he would unconsciously begin to rub his stomach as he remembered what his punishment was supposed to be had we not taken pity upon him. But then again had we not we wouldn't be where we were. It was rather an odd thought.

"Brings back memories doesn't it", Kakashi remarked looking up from his ever present _Icha Icha _book. I look at him and was met with his famous poker face. I knew right then I was in trouble. That face was reserved for enemy nin and students that he would shortly begin to beat into the ground. I tried to repress a gulp. I knew in these past few months I'd softened up him leaving without me noticing was proof. But I also knew that no matter how lazy he was that he trained everyday and he trained hard. I could barely hold my ground against him in top condition this was just going to be a beat down.

"Yeah it sure does", I answered barely repressing my whimpers. I was not looking forward to this.

"Well I think that I have something that could help make this even more hmm reminiscent", he told me before reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a single silver object.

A bell.

"Really Kakashi, you need to come up with a new training idea", I scoffed at him. This would be the third time I'd taken this test and I was more than at triple the strength I was last time even out of shape. And while I probably couldn't use the same _technique_ as last time I still had a few tricks up my sleeve and he was an idiot if he thought I couldn't at least outsmart him if I couldn't beat him.

"Really and here I thought you always enjoyed these tests", I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at that. "Very well let's make this more interesting loser has to sleep on the couch for the next two weeks and let me tell you after last night I'm not really eager for a repeat of last night. The couch is not very comfortable", Kakashi warned me while over dramatically cracking his back. I would offer to help him but I didn't see any need to make winning any easier for him. I _so _didn't want to sleep on the couch. I've done it before when Kakashi's had me over after I've had too much to drink and it wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed. And two weeks with crappy sleeping arrangements wasn't fun for anyone even shinobi who have slept on cave floors and tree roots for months at a time.

"Your tests usually end with me black and blue and it sucks that you don't like the couch because it looks like you'll be getting very close with it for the next two weeks", I replied with a smirk before skiing into a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that", Kakashi smirked before disappearing. I only took one second before slamming my fist into the ground. A shaken Kakashi emerged from the pile of rubble that was once a clearing. I gave one last smile before launching myself at him my fists aiming directly for his face. He immediately side stepped me and appeared behind me before slamming me straight into the ground. I winced before hauling myself up and dashing for the trees right before a shuriken edged itself into the spot I was standing a few seconds before. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

><p>Alright so that's chapter six keep looking out for the next chapter that will conclude the Kakashi vs. Sakura fight. Let me know who you want to win and tell me if you want any other characters in the next few chapters. Please review and thanks for reading.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys it's me, **Sakura478** and this is the latest chapter of Return(duh) and I'd like to thank everyone for the great response they've been giving me for my one shots since I can't put it on them. Especially my Tsunade/Jiraiya story and my Kakasaku one I posted yesterday. Now I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for this so I might put it on hiatus soon since it's not really making itself worth it. But I would like to thank**Ranita4ever** and kisa for their reviews on chapter 6 I hope this chapter is what you guys want even if I'm a little disappointed in it. Only another month of school before I can't write full time. Ok let's get this chapter started:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakasaku would happen and Naruto would wear something that actually matched;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I threw a few shuriken in the direction I saw his come from but a dull thunk told me he'd already moved. I tried sensing him but he covered up his chakra and there was no way he'd be stupid enough to let me see him, so it looked like I was going to have to wait until he either attacked be or messed up, it would probably be the first one.

I only had a second heads up before I leapt out of the way of a volley of shuriken, Kakashi jumped out of his hiding place and tried to land punch on me while I was distracted I made a substitution and appeared behind only to met by a log. Damn he's such a cheater.

Once again I was stuck in the middle of the clearing I just had a few more scratches than before. I concentrated my chakra into my hand and began healing. I looked around trying to see if I locate Kakashi but if I didn't know any better I'd say I was all alone on the training ground but I knew that Kakashi was watching me planning his next move.

I didn't have to wait long before he once again left his hiding place and began forming hand signs. He moved his hand so quick that I only caught one but that was enough to let me know I was in trouble.

"Shit", I cursed as I smashed my fist into the earth to make a wall to block Kakashi's famous fire ball jutsu. I could feel the heat behind my makeshift shield as the fire dispersed around it and vanished into the air. I grabbed a few kunai from my pack and waited for him to strike. I didn't have to wait long before he hopped over my wall and aimed another fireball jutsu at me. I didn't have enough time make a dome so I danced out of the way of the coming fire, what I didn't count on was the shuriken hidden in the flames to head for my face. I held up my kunai to block them but only succeeded in knocking a few before one dug it's way into my shoulder followed by three more in both my legs. I felt my frustration reach it's max when Kakashi landed in front of me without a scratch on him. Did he have to make it look so damn easy? I suppressed a growl as I saw the lines of a smirk form into his mask. If he thinks defeating me will be so easy he has another thing coming.

As Kakashi looked on I gathered chakra into my fingers and launched a few chakra scalpels at him while I formed a few seals. He jumped out of the way but before he could hit the ground I summoned a snail and she spit acid eating away at the ground. After the snail poofed away Kakashi set out a hand on the acid to push himself away. I heard him hiss as the acid ate away at his skin. I used a snail with minor acid so it wouldn't do too bad of damage but I knew from experience with Tsunade's training that it hurt like a bitch.

"Wow you really don't want to sleep on the couch huh", Kakashi hissed out as he held his palm. He would have a hard time using hand seals so I knew our fight would probably have to go to just hand to hand combat. Not that I minded punching was my specialty. I waited a moment for Kakashi to look away from me and to look at his hand before I launched my fist at his face. He dodged easily enough but unfortunately he couldn't avoid my foot as it made contact with his shin. He let out a small gasp before jumping onto a branch nearby before I could hit him again. He didn't try to get out of my site so I knew we were nearing the end of our fight and he was trying to come up with one last move to win.

The move came when he let some of the blood on his palm summon some of his ninken. Pakkun, Bull, and Shiba appeared in front of me. I knew all three pretty well but I knew they would attack me if Kakashi told them to. I let some of the blood from my scratches leak onto the ground before summoning three slugs:Shinobu, Sayuri, and Rio. The animals immediately began to fight but none went for the kill. During the fight Kakashi had once again disappeared and I knew I needed to find him before he recovered enough for a proper attack.

I looked back at the summons and noticed Pakkun looking at me. When he caught my eye he began tilting his head toward the river it took me a minute before I realized what he was getting at. I held in a laugh when I figured out that one of Kakashi's one summons was ratting him out. I let out a small chuckle before jumping onto a branch and taking off through the trees.

It didn't take long to find him he obviously didn't think I'd realized he'd left the small forest around the clearing. He was sitting next to the river reading _Icha Icha Tactics _for what had to be the 100th time. He was probably re-reading a new one was begin released next week. Jiraiya was releasing them faster than ever before, that of course was probably because Tsunade had gotten a new Hokage uniform and it further enhanced her uh 'gifts'.

Kakashi seemed absorbed in his smut and didn't appear to see me coming. I had covered my chakra up back at the clearing but I wasn't foolish enough to believe the great copy-nin was ignorant to my presence. I tried to come up with a plan but I knew if I didn't come up with something soon he was either going to make up a plan or get bored and go home and claim the bed anyway. I decided a frontal assault would be the best way to get it over with since he was injured and I wanted lunch.

I jumped out of the trees and brought a fist into the ground making Kakashi jump up to avoid the tremors. I sent more chakra scalpels at him but all they did was scratch the pouch where he had just put his porn in. He gave me a glare as if I was the most wanted criminal alive for daring to even coming close to hurting his precious smut.

As we looked at each other I realized how bad off we were. Kakashi couldn't form hand signs and he wasn't allowed to use the Sharingan as freely as he used to because it was hard to heal his optic nerves afterwards. And I was low on chakra because Tsunade drained all of it for safety purposes when Kakashi brought me to the hospital. We were tired, hungry, and out of options. As we moved into our fighting stances I knew that this would be the last attack.

He pounced on me aiming for a my throat but before he could touch me I vanished and appeared behind him. I landed a blow on his back and sent him straight into the ground. Before I could stop I landed on top of him right as he rolled over. I braced myself into a position that made it so I was almost straddling him. I felt a blush creep onto my face as I became aware of our position.

My face was only a few inches above his and we were as close as two people could be without being naked. This thought automatically led to my brain making scenarios that I shouldn't be thinking when on top of the man who currently held my affection.

I focused my eyes on Kakashi's face and saw that he was looking right at me. It felt like everything had frozen and it was just this moment. I couldn't break my gaze away and he didn't make any signs of moving away.

Before I could say anything I felt his hands that had been lying on the ground move up and clasp my waist. One moved even further until it held my cheek. I felt myself leaning into his touch as if my face was meant to be held by him.

I felt like this moment might be the perfect time to tell him how I feel. I've tried a lot in the past few years and something always goes wrong. But here where no one can interrupt us and nothing can stop me from finally saying it. I felt my heartbeat speed up and I know he can hear it. My breath caught in my throat and he gave me an odd glance but nothing could prepare me from what I was about to do.

"So I guess I get the bed". What, what the hell did I just say. I looked down at him and saw him frowning I felt a sadness overwhelm when I realize the moment is broken. Because I was stupid enough to break it. I inwardly curse myself as I lean up away from his face, _and lips_, that I had been so close to a moment ago.

"I guess so", he said with a chuckle as he leaned up to prop himself up on his elbows. I unhappily pulled myself off him and dusted myself off. I held out a hand which he took and pulled him to his feet. I grabbed his other hand and pushed chakra into it healing all of the burns quickly before taking off for the clearing where our summons still where.

The whole way I cursed myself at the blown opportunity that just happened. I'd been so close to finally telling him what I thought and instead I decided to talk about sleeping arrangements.

_Maybe it's for the best, have you already forgotten about Anko._

I felt myself wince at that, I mean really Kakashi already had a girlfriend. A prettier, curvier, more experienced girlfriend. I angrily coward and landed in the clearing. I let out a whistle and all the summons stopped moving and looked at me. I looked around at all of them and it looked like they had been goofing around for the past hour or so which they probably did.

"Alright guys the spars over your dismissed", I told them before they could ask.

"Really, who won?", Pakkun asked as he licked a small wound on his hind leg.

"Sakura did",Kakashi answered as he landed beside me. I didn't look at him as the flush on my cheeks hadn't entirely faded.

"Wow Kakashi you must be losing your touch", Pakkun told him before poofing away as a kunai landed in the spot he'd been sitting a few moments before. Kakashi merely growled and started to head back to the village.

"You coming or am I eating alone", Kakashi asked smirking as he noticed I had spaced out. I merely huffed and started toward the village with him chuckling behind me. "You can't ignore me the whole way you know", he said catching up to me.

"Shut up", I grumbled but I slowed down so he could walk beside me. He just gave me an eye crinkle and pulled his _Icha Icha Tactics _out and began reading. I moved to snatch it away but predicting my move simply held it above his head out of my reach.

"Do you need something", he inquired obviously amused at my antics. I merely huffed in reply and held out my hand.

"You will not read your smut when Im right here and capable of conversation", I lectured him. I once again reached for the book but he continued to hold it above my reach.

"Well it didn't seem like you were interested in 'conversation'", he said putting quotations around conversation. I just rolled my eyes at him and kept walking. We were now in the village center and I took a deep breath enjoying all the smells that presented themselves at lunch hour. I looked around hoping to find something to eat but Kakashi was already wandering off to a stall that was selling dog treats. I've never felt such killing intent as the one I was giving off now. I grabbed his wrist and made him drop what he was looking at before dragging him to a tea shop near the Yamanaka's flower shop. Before I could get there though someone blocked my way.

I looked up at him ready to give him a piece of my mind when I saw it was Neji.

"Neji what is it", I asked a little irritation seeping through. Right now all I wanted to do was eat some dango and have some herbal tea and go back to Kakashi's apartment and take a nice long shower. His next words immediately pushed all those things into the back of my mind.

"Hinata's in labor"

* * *

><p>Alright guys that's chapter 7 I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think and what you think Naruto and Hinata's kid or kids should be like. A girl? A boy? Should it be twins? And what about Naruto's demon and Hinata's Byakugan. Let me know what you think and I will not be updating until I get at least 3 reviews. Hate to threaten but I really want some responses. Alright hopefully you'll see a new chapter by Saturday. Bye.<p>

-Sakura478


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 8, it's my longest chapter ever:) I have an **announcement** I said earlier in my story that Jiraiya was dead but I said he was alive before so to clear it up he's alive sorry I didn't think it through. Another thing I I am writing a bleach fic **Fourteen Days** it's an ichiruki fic and is fluffier than this. I would like to thank **Ranita4ever**,** sakukaka**, and **Laurie** for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakashi would admit his love for Sakura when he saved her from Sasuke.<p>

Chapter 8

I felt myself freeze and I knew Kakashi was in the same state. This would be Naruto's first kid and that alone caused us to be very nervous but as a doctor I was much more worried about the fact the baby was nearly a month early. That didn't mean it wouldn't survive but it would make things a little more complicated.

When we found out Hinata was pregnant about six months ago I were torn between excitement for two of my closest friends and jealousy that I couldn't even hold down a boyfriend let alone have a spouse and a kid on the way it seemed so unfair. But as I looked at the pride on Naruto's face as he rubbed Hinata's stomach I realized there was no one on this earth that deserved happiness more than Naruto. He'd saved the village countless times and like I had when we were 18 and he proposed to Hinata I screamed and grabbed them both in the biggest bear hug I could muster without touching Hinata's stomach or breaking bones.

But now the only expression I could imagine was on Naruto's face was fear at the fact it was so early. With that in mind I started sprinting towards the hospital and I could feel Kakashi and Neji right behind me Neji decided to start briefing me on what had happened.

"Hinata had been visiting Tenten and I and was giving her advice since Tenten just started having morning sickness last week. They were just sitting down when Hinata started wincing she tried to walk to the bathroom but her water broke and Tenten called me into the house and I carried her to the hospital. I told Naruto a few minutes ago, I knew Hinata wanted you to be the one to birth her child so I went to find you. Finding Kakashi with you is just an extra bonus. But Jiraiya and Tsunade are already there, they've been muttering something about being to young to be grandparents since they were told. They haven't really been much help so I thought the sooner I find you two the better", Neji finished his story as we landed to the doors to the hospital. He took off probably to get the rest of the Konaha 11.

I ran inside and immediately heard the sounds of Naruto yelling. I followed his voice to one of the rooms in the birthing wing and saw him arguing with a nurse at the door to the room I assumed was Hinata. Apparently the nurse thought having the loud-mouthed blond in the room might stress the heiress out. Naruto's eyes were starting to turn red and I decided it was time to intervene.

"Miku it's alright I've got it under control you can go back to your normal station", I told her in my head doctor voice. She gave me a thankful look before giving Naruto a skeptical glance and heading back out to the lobby. Immediately Naruto tried to get in Hinata's room where you could hear small whimpers coming from behind the door mixed in with the sounds of a heart monitor.

"Naruto stop you need to calm down, if Hinata sees you this stressed out it will make her stressed out and it could harm the baby and her. I will let you in there after you have calmed down ok", I told him as I blocked the door.

"You don't get it, that's MY wife in their giving birth to MY child and you expect me to sit out here and be calm about it. Do you hear her, she's CRYING, she's in pain", by now Naruto was yelling and his eyes were a bright red and I could sense some of his kyuubi chalked coming out. If he didn't calm down soon he'd be tearing the hospital apart.

"Naruto if you don't calm down I _will _knock you out until this is all over. I understand you're worried but yelling at Sakura is only going to harm Hinata not help her. You should be doing whatever it takes to make the birth easier not causing problems", Kakashi had finally decided to speak up and the effect of his words was immediate. Naruto's breathing evened out and his chakra stabilized along with his eyes going back to their usual blue. The blue now seemed blurry as a few tears leaked out onto his cheeks.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm scared, what happens if something goes wrong. I'll, I'll be all alone", and with that sobs began to shake Naruto's body. I stepped away from the door and enveloped him in a hug. I mouthed a quick thank-you to Kakashi and kept trying to soothe by trembling blonde teammate.

The moment was broken as Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister exited her room. Naruto immediately looked up and seemed to beg for information without saying a word.

"She's alright Naruto nothing out of the ordinary for a birth she's doing great", Hanabi soothed. "She's asking for you Sakura she said she can't do it without you", Hanabi looked a little hurt at that. I knew their relationship was a little sketchy especially since Hinata said she wanted Neji to take her place as head of the clan. I also knew Hinata deeply cared for her sister but mending nearly two decades of malice takes a long time.

"Thank-you Hanabi", I put my arms on her shoulder in comfort. Hanabi merely gave me a small smile.

"It's no problem Sakura I'm going to go inform the household in case Neji hasn't already", with one last sad smile Hanabi darted down the hallway to inform her family.

"Alright Naruto I'm going to go in there and make sure everything is going smoothly and I'll let you in when she starts pushing ok. I need you to stay here and just relax and smile would you your going to be a father in a few hours", I hugged him before heading into the birthing room. I heard Naruto mutter father under his breath before breaking out into a smile.

"I'm going to be a father BELIEVE IT!", he shouted. A few doctors poked their heads out to see the noise but rolled their eyes as they recognized the Hokage wanna be. One of the nurses shooed him and Kakashi into the waiting room at the end of the hallway. I shot them both one last smile before entering the room.

The room was empty except the Hyuga currently in labor. She was breathing heavy but didn't seem to be in too much pain. From what Neji said shed only been in labor for about an hour so she still had a long way to go.

"Hello Sakura", Hinata whispered as she gave a small wince. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and a few IVs but seemed to be ok. I sat down beside her and sent my chakra into her. I was pleased to see the baby already getting into position. Thankfully it looked like it was going to go head first.

"Alright Hinata it looks like your good to go in a few hours you should be able to start pushing", I told her happily.

"Can Naruto come in here", Hinata asked timidly. I knew she had probably heard most of the fiasco outside. I wanted to say no but as I looked at her face I found that I couldn't say no.

"Sure let me go get him from the lobby", I told her and walked to the door. I gave her one last smile before heading to the lobby. Naruto was pacing and Kakashi was just sitting there reading his book but I saw his eyes glance up to the blonde every few seconds. I think he was worried just as much as I was. Naruto immediately stood up when he saw me coming and looked ready to have a panic attack.

"Calm down Hinata's fine she just wants you in the room right now", I said before he ended up a patient in the hospital. He just gave a small nod before heading to her room. As soon as he shut the door to her room I collapsed on the couch next to Kakashi and felt all the exhaustion from the past few days began to catch up with me.

"You alright", Kakashi asked never looking up from his book. Despite the fact he sounded like he didn't care I knew he was worried, one of his students was about to become a father and the other was about to faint from chakra exhaustion.

"No I had my chakra drained yesterday then I woke up early to spar and now the man I practically think of as a brother is about to have a baby with a woman who is one of my best friends. And on top of all that I've been having one of the worst weeks of my life not that I do so good normally and I'm tired and hungry and it's just too much", by the end I was nearly in hysterics and the only thing that stopped me from crying was that I dint want to look weaker than I already did in Kakashi's eyes.

"I know it's hard but maybe this will make you feel better", from behind his back he brought out a bag with a few sticks of dango a cup of herbal tea from my favorite tea shop. I looked up at him in utter disbelief.

"I got it when you were taking care of Hinata, I figured you must be stressed since you haven't eaten in nearly 12 hours and your low on chakra and I know these are your favorite so-", I cut him off with a hug of gratitude. I knew I needed to get him to talk talking no matter how cute it was when he rambled.

"Thank-you, I whispered against his shoulder. I pulled back and give him a smile before grabbing my food and chowing down. When I was nearly done Kakashi reached over near my head like he was going to mess with my hair like he did when I was younger. I grabbed his hand before he could and gave him a glare that would make Jiraiya wet his pants.

"I'm not a kid anymore Kakashi", I growled at him.

"I know you're the same age as Hinata and she's married and having a baby. I mean next it might he you in there", he seemed almost panicked by the thought. I think it was just really catching up to him what was really going on.

"I doubt that I can't really picture anyone I'd want to have a family with", _except you, _but I kept that thought to myself. I looked at him when he didn't respond but he seemed lost in thought. I leaned onto his shoulder and he looked down at me and gave me a look I could tell was a soft smile behind the mask. I felt my eyes closing as I breathed in his scent. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was Kakashi's hand in my hair.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! WAKE UP!" ,I snapped awake and nearly bumped my head on Naruto's forehead. I looked next to me to find that my head was still on Kakashi's shoulder. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"What's wrong Naruto", I asked still sleepy.

I think Hinata's about to give birth she's screaming you have to help. All my sleepiness immediately vanishes and I run down the hall with Naruto right on my heels.

"Go get Jiraiya and Shisou hurry!", I order Kakashi before stepping into the delivery room. Hinata is crying and trying to hold in her screams. I run up to her and start pushing chakra into her system. I look and she's already all the way dilated.

"Shit, ok Naruto hold her hand she's going to need it and Hinata you need to start pushing your already dilated all the way the baby needs to come out ok, push!", I lift the blanket up and get ready for the head to come out.

"Sakura has it crowned yet", Tsunade asked as she walked into the room and started setting up a table to take care of the baby after it was born.

"No its- Oh Kami it's the head alright Hinata push your almost done", I encourage her as I see all the blood rush put of Naruto's face. He puts Hinata's hands in both of his as I see him close his eyes and pray.

Everyone looked to me as the sound of a new life letting out its first cry filled the room. Both Naruto and Hinata start crying and hold each other as if it would be the last time.

I picked up the small child and looked down and felt tears coming to my own eyes. It was a boy with small tufts of blond hair sticking out of his head. Small whiskers adorned his cheeks and he looked like a clime of his father until he opened his eyes for the first time. They were silver that signified him as a Hyuga as the lack of pupils told us he'd one day have the byakugan just like his mother. I handed her over to Hinata as me and Tsunade observed the small family with watery eyes. In a rare moment of affection Tsunade put her arms around me and I knew that to her I was her child. I returned the embrace before wiping away my tears.

"Would you like me to get anyone before we take him to the nursery", I asked my voice cracking as a few more tears leaked out onto my face.

"Could you get pervy sage and Kakashi-sensei", Naruto requested his eyes never leaving his newborn sons face. I walked into the hallway to find Jiraiya and Kakashi pacing in a rare moment of worry. As I entered they both looked up eager for news.

"It's a boy", I informed them before grabbing both their arms and dragging them to the room while they were still on shock. As soon as they got in the room they both broke into wide smiles as they looked at the new addition to the Uzumaki clan. The boy was sleeping on his father's arms as he rocked him back and forth. He smiled at them as they walked in and held out his son to Jiraiya before Jiraiya took him as I'd he was holding a piece of glass.

"Well I can tell you right now my grandson is going to be a heartbreaker", Jiraiya commented before walking to Tsunade as they looked at the child who had the most powerful grandparents on the entire fire nation.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura we have a favor we would like to ask you", me and Kakashi both looked tore our eyes away from the boy and looked at Naruto once he realized he had our attention he continued. "Well since baa-chan and pervy sage are the grandparents we thought that it was most fitting if you two became his godparents. There is no one in this world I would trust more than you two to watch after our child if something happened to us", Naruto informed us with a proud smile on his face.

I was speechless it was a huge honor and I definitely wasn't expecting it. I felt tears come to my eyes again as I realized Naruto not only trusted me with his life bit the life of his child. I grabbed him in a hug and let out small sobs as I held the man I thought of as a brother. I couldn't form the words to say I accept so I guessed this would have to do.

"Naruto we would be honored", I looked to Kakashi shocked that the voice who uttered those words belonged to him. A single tear escaped his eye and left a small watermark on his mask. He looked me in the eyes and I felt what he was thinking without him opening his mouth. He was proud not only of Naruto bit all of is. Despite everything we'd been through we had made it. I reached over and pulled him into a hug and we simply held each other before I thought of something that slightly concerned me. I leaned away from Kakashi with his arms still around my waist before looking back to Naruto.

"Naruto what's his name", I inquired not remembering catching it before.

"Sasuke", and as I looked at the boy surrounded by a family who loved him more than life and knowing there were dozens of ninja waiting their turn to visit Konaha's wonder child, I knew that he would have the childhood the man he'd been named after deserved.

I would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Alright that's it stay tuned I should be putting a new chapter up soon. <strong>Please review<strong> :)

-**Sakura478**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I know I put up chapter nine earlier but it was horrible so I completely redid it sorry for the confusion. Thanks to **Laurie** and **Milafox12** for their reviews (sorry **Jen** for the confusion).And a very special thanks to **Ranita4ever** you made me change my mind. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.<strong>

Chapter Nine

After a while I began to feel like I was intruding on the new families alone time. I knew they didn't mind but Naruto and Hinata deserved some time alone with their new son. Jiraiya and Tsunade had already left and I wondered if this could be the key to finally getting them together. Everyone knew that Jiraiya was in love with Tsunade he didn't really try to hide it and Kakashi had told me that all the characters in _Icha Icha _resembled the slug queen. I had a hunch that Tsunade had feelings for him too bu she was just in denial. Maybe having a little grand baby was just what they needed to get a move on.

"I'm going to go, contact me if you need anything alright guys", I gave Sasuke one last kiss and he cooed at me and I knew he already had me wrapped around his chubby little finger. I gave Hinata a little hug knowing she was still sore and Naruto wrapped me in a bone crushing hug and I returned it whole heartedly.

"Thank-you", he whispered I felt a few drops of water hit my shoulder which was still dressed in a training tank top. I knew he'd been really worried and I was almost if not as grateful as him that everything had worked out. I held Naruto at arms length and gave him a little smile before giving a last wave to Hinata and walking out the door.

The hospital was pretty quite. It was around 4 am and bare anyone was here. The only people here were a few nigh shift workers and some people in the ER. Appointments didn't start until 6 and even then the hospital didn't get really busy until 8. I walked up the stairs to the second floor where my office was. My door was covered in sticky notes and I dreaded looking inside.

I groaned when I saw the huge stack of paperwork on my desk. Kami if this was after one day I dreaded seeing what it would look like after a couple weeks without working. I glanced around the hallway and wasn't surprised that no one was here. I was glad because I knew Tsunade would be pissed if someone let it slip that I was taking paper work home when I was on 'vacation'.

"You know you aren't supposed to be working, Tsunade would kill you and me if you try to do paperwork", I jumped slightly as Kakashi stepped into my room. He'd left a few hours ago around the same time as Jiraiya and Tsunade. I assumed he went to the memorial, he always goes there when something big happens and I knew being named the godfather of his ex-sensei's son was a big thing.

"Oh come on Kakashi do you see all this. This is one day, now imagine a few weeks of me not doing anything. I will never see the sun again", I whined. Truth be told I wasn't really exaggerating there was _alot _of paper work.

"I wasn't saying you couldn't I was just making sure you were aware that doing so could result in both our deaths but you be my guest", I gave him a little glare before grabbing a chunk of paperwork and hopping out my window. I landed with a soft thump and though his landing was silent I could still feel Kakashi's presence behind me. We walked silently to his apartment as I tried to balance all the paperwork. I felt a little irruption at the fact he didn't even offer to help but his nose was stuck inside his porn so I knew that there would be no point in yelling at him.

I was so busy trying not to spill all the materials in my hand that I hadn't even noticed we were at his apartment. He unlocked the door and I gratefully walked in and plopped all the papers on the kitchen table. I breathed out a sigh of relief before grabbing a pen on a nearby counter and starting to work.

It was very quite and I could feel my eyelids closing. I knew that using so much chakra in one day was bad and the added stress probably wasn't helping but I couldn't g to sleep yet I had so much to do. I started nodding off in my seat and I barely protested when Kakashi hauled me up bridal style and started carrying me towards his room. I only pondered over it for a minute before I remembered he lost our fight so he was stuck on the couch the thought made me smile and snuggle in a little closer to his chest. He plopped me onto the bed and pulled the covers up tucking me in, in a way that reminded me of my mother when I was younger. The comfort made me almost go to sleep on the spot but right before I slipped into dreamworld I felt a small whisper of a presence on my forehead almost like the kiss my father gave me before bed every night. Before I could ponder it I was completely immersed in the world of dreams.

_It was dark and I felt the rain seep into my thin tank top but the shivers I was feeling had nothing to do with the cold. They had to do with the sight I was seeing. _

_ It was Sasuke. Or what was left of him. His skin was pale to the point where he looked much like the corpses of his team that surrounded him. His fingers covered in blood and flesh to the point where you couldn't see where Sasuke ended and death begin. He was still handsome even beautiful you could say. But it was all marred by the darkness that showed in his eyes and the crazy smile on his face as he removed his hand from the small red heads chest where he'd pulled out the small organ in his hands. Even after all these years I had to hold down the bile that rose up my throat at the sight of my first love holding a human heart in his hand. I looked to my left and noticed Naruto and Kakashi didn't look much better. Naruto looked on the verge of tears beyond the angry look in his eyes that showed the hatred he held for the man he called brother. Kakashi just looked blank but his eyes betrayed the brokeness he was feeling. _

_ "Well are you coming out or is my _team _scared", I looked back up to the Uchiha who was staring into the trees they'd been hiding in with a crazy look in his blood red eyes. I flinched at the laugh that Sasuke released from his throat much like the one he had let out when he'd nearly killed me three years ago. And just like then I was painfully reminded that the man I'd once loved and cherished was gone. And a monster was left in his place._

_ "Well come on no speeches about bringing me back no confessions of love _Sa-Ku-Ra", _the way he had said my name sent chills up my spine. I felt a fear clench my heart as he looked directly to where I was. He cocked his head slightly as of observing an interesting spectacle._

_ "Are you scared Sakura, scared of your precious Sasuke-kun", before I could react a chidori was aimed for the last Uchiha's face. He dodged it but you could see the slight shock in the Uchiha's eyes at how close his old sensei had come to killing him. Me and Naruto watched unable to move as the once student and teacher prepared to fight. I felt fear for not Sasuke's well being but Kakashi's over the past two years we'd become rather close and I didn't want my friend to die. _

_ "Well Kakashi this is rather fitting isn't it. I always seem to kill the ones who try and help me. Orichimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, my team. It's rather fitting that your next, hm and with your own technique too", with that Kakashi narrowly dodged a chidori that had been aimed straight for his chest. He took the headband off of his eye and shifted into a fighting stance which only made Sasuke laugh._

_ "You really think you can beat me. I passed you years ago, you fighting me is suicidal. You really so eager to join your sensei and your disgrace of a father", with that Kakashi leaped at Sasuke with a kind of determination that Me and Naruto hadn't seen since the chunin exams. Sasuke growled before putting himself into the fight full force. We watched desperately as the fight continued, we knew that we couldn't intervention. This was Kakashi's fight and no matter how much Me and Naruto wanted to help we both knew he had to do this. _

_ The fight went in for hours and soon both were using their sharingans and we knew that the fight was coming to its final blows. I felt a deep sense of dread when I saw Sasuke call on Susanoo. Kakashi was good but this was out of his league. I opened my mouth in horror and was about to step in when I was pushed backwards. I looked to yell at Naruto but he was already gone darting into the battlefield. Susanoo had already nearly strikes Kakashi but just a brush had sent him into nearly critical condition the next one wouldn't miss and now it would hit Naruto and Kakashi and I couldn't lose two of the most important people on my life. I went to run in but was thrown up out of the tree by the biggest energy force I'd ever seen. After landing on the ground I saw an orange creature clawing at Susanoo I didn't need to look at Naruto to know that this was the nine tailed fox. _

_ It wasn't fully formed and only had about three tails but even shaky it was more powerful than Susanoo and the frustration on Sasuke's face proved it. I rushed behind Naruto to where Kakashi lay barely breathing. I pushed chakra into my hand and began healing him. I started with the internal organs and pushed extra chakra into his eyes where the nerves were nearly fried. Kakashi had grabbed my hand but I ignored him and kept healing him. He kept opening his mouth like he was about to speak but I whisked him and kept trying to heal him while trying to keep my tears at bang. A small boom distracted me. _

_ I looked up and saw Susanoo had disappeared along with the fox creature. Naruto lay on the floor a few feet away and I knew he was exhausted. I looked over and expected to see Sasuke in the same condition but was surprised when I had to move out of the way to dodge a few kunai aimed straight for my head. I ducked and almost cried out in pain at the wave of fire that nipped at my calves before I created a small water barrier with my remaining chakra. It quickly flickered out and I pulled out a few shuriken as a last resort to protect my friends. Sasuke staggered to me and I could tell he wasn't much better off than the rest of us. I was drained from healing Kakashi and from the mission we had completed before running into Sasuke. I couldn't perform any jutsu and my body felt on the verge of collapse._

_ "So once again your all that separates me from my goal how ironic", Sasuke muttered almost to himself before coughing up some blood. Since he had yet to perform another seal he too was almost at his limit. _

_ "You know back when we were younger I used to think you were the most annoying person on the planet", I winced a little but shifted to the left as he limply threw a kunai at my shoulder._

_ "You were always asking me on dates and asking me about my feelings and what I wanted it's like you didn't get the hint to leave me the fuck alone", this time he dodged as a shuriken nearly pegged him in the forehead. _

_ "Well I'm sorry for caring", I sneered at him trying to find a way to get me and my teammates out of here safely. I couldn't see a way out._

_ "I am too thanks to you I became weak", he threw another barrage of shuriken at me but I dodged swiftly._

_ "I always had to protect you and when I finally tasted power for the first time back in the forest of death your stupid little hug made me lose it all", this time the kunai imbedded itself in my shoulder as his anger made his speed increase._

_ "And then when I was ready to leave you had to go and try to convince me to stay and I nearly stayed too. That would have ruined everything", my shock let a shuriken hit me in the stomach but I barely notched as he continued._

_ "And then when I saw you for the first time in 3 years you were so damn beautiful and all I could think of was the little oink haired girl that had been on my mind for the last three years of my life", this time there was no weapon thrown and he looked so defeated. My heart ached as he confessed something that years ago would have made me happy but now only filled my heart with more pain._

_ "And then when you said you wanted to join me I knew I had to kill you because you were a weakness. Because love is a weakness", before I could say anything he collapsed to the ground and before I could stop myself I was by his side. Even with no chakra I still tried to heal him but one look at his chakra channels told me there was no hope._

_ He was dying. His chakra was deathly low and his body was being attacked by excess kyuubi chakra and it was messing with his nerves and was starting to slow down his heart. It would soon shut down. Tears dripped down my face as I watched the man I had loved began to pale and his breathing started to slow. I was almost sobbing and he looked up at me._

_ "Don't cry...it's annoying", I sobbed as he started to choke as his lungs shut down and the light start to fade from his eyes. I didn't notice my sensei crawl behind me and pull me into his arms. All I could focus on was him. He wasn't breathing he was dead._

_ Sasuke was dead. An earsplitting scream echoed across the clearing and it took me a moment to realize it was mine. I screamed and sobbed and felt all the pain form the past six years let itself out until my throat began to go numb. I was distantly aware of Kakashi calling my name._

_ "Sakura"_

_ "Sakura"_

_ "Sakura"_

"SAKURA"

I woke up with a gasp and realized I was sobbing. It was a nightmare that haunted me every day and nearly every night since it happened three years ago. Since Sasuke died. Since I couldn't save him.

I sobbed openly and leaned into the chest of the man who had comforted me then and was still doing so three years later. He held me as I cried and screamed and all he did was whisper how it was going to be ok. I clung to him and even though I feared it want true I tried to believe him. Try to believe everything's ok. And even though I knew it wasn't true with me in his arms I decided to pretend even if just for tonight.

* * *

><p>Alright that's it I hope you like it I know it's a little depressing but I wanted to explain what happened to Sasuke and why Sakura's so messed up over it. Please review and ill try to update soon.<p>

**-Sakura478**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys here's chapter 10 of Return it's a little small but it's kind of a transition chapter(you'll see). I would like to thank everyone for their favorites and alerts and a special thanks to **Ranita4ever** for her message(she's why this fic is still being written). I would also want to applaud **Laurie** and **Milafox12** for their reviews you're the best people ever. Of course I think all of you are awesome for bothering to read so far. Thanks:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

I woke up when I felt a surge of cold air hit my side. I looked to the left and saw nothing or more specifically _no one _there. I put my hand where a body indent still was and felt it was warm. I got up and shot my chakra out trying to sense if anyone was in the apartment. I sensed Kakashi was in the kitchen along with another person I wasn't familiar with. Both were conscious and not injured so I assume he was a friend. After all if I could sense him from here I'm sure Kakashi had to have too so the guy wasn't sneaking up on him. I knew they could sense me as well so there was no point in hiding. I wondered what our excuse should be for me being in his bedroom at 1 o'clock in the morning.

I walked out and saw Kakashi talking to a tall man in an ANBU mask. I didn't recognize the uniform so I didn't try to say hello instead I walked up next to Kakashi who was in his mask and had his headband on, although he had forgotten to put on a shirt. He has his priorities.

"What's going on", I asked as the two turned their attention to me. I gave Kakashi a questioning look but he shook his head I guess he didn't know either.

"You two have been summoned to the Hokage's office. You are both to report immediately", the ANBU informed them before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I waved away the smoke before turning to Kakashi.

"Why would she need to see us", I wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's about the 'mission'", he suggested.

"Why would she call us at one o'clock in the in the morning though. Normally she's shit faced by now not calling about something she could ask in the morning", I said shooting down his theory. "Maybe we're getting a mission", I spoke hopefully. We hadn't gone on a team mission in months. I really missed it.

"Well we're not going to know until we get there right", I hated it when he patronized me.

"Hmp", with that I walked out the door and took to the roofs. I heard him behind me and soon he caught up with me and we landed in front of the Hokage building.

"You know I'm beginning to get sick of following you", he joked. I stuck my tongue out at him like the responsible adult I was and walked up the stairs to Shisou's office.

"Oh good Kakashi, Sakura you're hear. As you might have guessed squad five has a mission", I didn't say anything but inwardly I did a fist pump. Finally I've missed being on a team. No amount of high paying solo missions is like getting to be with two perverts for months at a time risking your life every second until you get back.

You know what maybe I am crazy.

"Are you sure it's alright for Sakura to go in her...condition", Kakashi asked. I wanted to punch him in the face but someone interrupted me before I could.

"What condition? Oh cherry blossom don't tell me your pregnant. What about our future", Gemna announced dramatically as he walked into the room. Even though I knew he was joking as he had stopped trying to hit on me back when I was 18, Tsunade didn't.

"What 'future'. I swear to Kami if you knock up Sakura I'll send you to he'll where you belong", Tsunade threatened growling. I think shes been deprived of her sake again. Probably too lazy to go buy it herself.

"But what am I supposed to do about children", Gemna said putting a hand to his forehead as if he was in a bad soap opera.

"What the ones you have aren't good enough. You already have two", I reminded him although with the way he spoils them he definitely knows they exist.

"But Shizune said she doesnt want anymore. What am I supposed to do", he asked me getting on his knees as he seemed to pray to the heavens. I rolled my eyes in the past few months I forgot how overdramatic Gemna was when he was running on a few hours of sleep. I remembered seeing him a few weeks after Keiko, his first child, was born. He was so peppy I wanted to choke him but after he collapsed snoring in the middle of buying a jumbo pack of diapers I decided to cut him some slack.

"Trust me the village doesnt need any more mini you's running around", Tsunade scolded. Gemna stood up and smirked a little before walking to the Hokage's desk.

"What telling me you don't want any more grandkids", Gemna gasped as he put his hand on his heart like it would give any second. Now it was Tsunade's turn to smirk.

"Actually I already have another grandkid", Tsunade said smugly making Gemna furrow his brow in confusion before reality sunk in.

"Wait Sakura you actually are pregnant", and like usual Gemna was out of his freaking mind.

"No dumbass Hinata had her baby", he still looked confused, "Hinata really shy girl", he still didn't get it. "Used to be the Hyuga heiress until she gave the job to Neji", he still looked confused. "Naruto's wife", I definitely thought he'd at least know that but now he seemed even more confused. Kami having kids really put him out of the loop. Oh well I knew one description he would _definitely _remember.

"She's the blue haired nurse with the huge boobs who you used to demand you used to always request before Shizune found out and didn't talk to you for two days", with that he finally nodded his acknowledgement. Of course he doesn't know who Naruto was married to but he knew the woman who actually looked hot in the nurses uniform. Tch, men.

"Oh yeah I remember her, geez Naruto got _that _hottie", I'm not really sure if it was me or Tsunade that broke his nose but I do know that it was Shizune who slammed him into a wall.

"What did you say? I'm your wife and you're talking about other woman. Kami you're such a pig why did I marry you", Shizune slapped him but before she could blink he twirled her around and bent her over for a dip.

"Because I'm so desperately in live with you that you just had to say yes", Gemna murmured against her ear.

"Hmm that sounds about right", she leaned and kissed him and I looked away trying not to intrude on their private moment.

"Alright break it up or get the fuck out", Tsunade didn't really have a good tolerance for people making out in her office when she couldn't do it. And it was even worse now that Shizune only worked part time to take care of Keiko, and Naoki who had just tuned six months a few weeks ago. Tsunade loved her grandkids but she hated paperwork.

"Geez someone isn't getting any", Gemna muttered breaking away from his wife. Tsunade heard him and growled and I rolled my eyes at the two. Of course I understood where Tsunade was coming from since she was the mother and _father _of Shizune and Gemna was the type of guy you'd want to chase away from your family but he had changes since he started dating Shizune three years ago and his lack of hospital visits due to 'accidents' proved that Tsunade was softening up to him. That of course didn't mean she wouldn't kick his ass if need be.

"I would shut up or you'll be unable to get any ever again", she threatened and Gemna subtly tried to cover his privates as Tsuande glared at him. It wasn't the first time shed threatened his manhood and shed nearly castrated him after finding out he had proposed to Shizune. Of course she had been drunk but I think she would of done something similar sober too.

"Shizune", Tsunade yelled turning her attention to the small brunette. Shizune no longer cowered in fear when Tsunade yelled, childbirth and living with Gemna had toughened her up quite a bit, but she did have a deep respect for her and immediately turned away from her lover and bowed to Tsunade.

"Yes shisou"

"Why'd you come in here is something wrong", Tsunade asked not sounding concerned whatsoever.

"No I was just letting you know that she's on her way, her team had some difficulties with the client and shell back soon. She is fully ready to go on the mission", Shizune informed shisou all business like. When she was with her kids or flirting with Gemna it was easy to forget she was one of the most deadly kounichi in the business. But with her hard eyes and blank face she looked the ninja she was. And from the way Gemna's eyes were following her every movement he seemed to be appreciating it.

"Gemna would you stop undressing my apprentice with your eyes I don't really appreciate it", Tsuande commented as Shizune left the office. She turned a bright red but Gemna just put his hands behind his head and smirked like he had done nothing wrong and something about what I'd just witnessed in the past five minutes made me feel bubbly and happy. Everyone stared at me as I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it everything felt so normal, after the past few days it seemed like things were getting worse but little moments like these made me glad that Kakashi stopped me when he did. I shot a glance at the copy nin to see him smiling at me under his mask. Just the little upturn of his lips hidden by a piece of fabric was enough to make my heart beat faster. I knew he was probably going to want to talk about last night but a mission would derail him a little longer. I knew talking about it would only make him worry.

"So Sakura what condition was Kakashi talking about if you're not pregnant", Gemna asked looking at me. I shot a glance at Tsunade but she didn't seem to be any mood to help me out.

"Well I delivered Hinata's baby the other day and it just got me really tired", I said laughing weakly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows but Gemna just nodded thank Kami that baka had no clue whatsoever when it came to medical ninjutsu or he would have totally seen right through that.

"You know you shouldn't overwork yourself it isn't good for you", Gemna told me patting my shoulder before pulling a senbon out of his weapons pouch and sticking it in between his lips.

"So Tsunade what's the mission", he asked twirling the weapon with his tongue.

"Weren't you listening to your wife, your other teammate is on their way", Tsunade scolded him rolling her eyes. That got all of our attentions.

"What other teammate", Kakashi inquired crossing his arms and staring out the window as if he expected them to show themselves any second.

"Well because of your team's break we haven't had to find you a fourth teammate but now that you're going on a missions and an s-class one at that it is essential", she saw us about to protest so she continued. "Look I know you guys didn't want to replace Naruto but he retired from ANBU when Hinata got pregnant and now that the baby is he I doubt he'll join again, so you guys need a new teammate", she concluded. All three of us frowned. The idea of replacing Naruto didn't appeal to me but I knew she had a point. He had went back to jounin rank and I doubted he would try to get reinstated with Sasuke just being born. I looked to my two other boys and saw them thinking it over.

"Look guys we need another teammate and Naruto can't do it so we're just going to have to take the replacement. It's going to be fine", I appeased them. Gemna nodded and Kakashi just gave me a little eye crinkle before we turned our attention to a presence that had just heaved itself through the window.

"Hey team sorry I'm late, my client was a whiny bitch who needed us to hold his hand the whole way took _forever_", standing there smirking was the ever present in my life Anko Mitarashi.

"You're our teammate", I cried incredulously. Kakashi eyebrows raised and eyebrow and Gemna looked like he wanted to laugh. I realized I sounded rude but Anko's expression didn't really make me feel like apologizing. How someone sweaty and smelling like BO could smirk like they owned me baffled me. I glared at her and that seemed to make her smirk even more.

"Is it surprising that I'm _worthy _of being your teammate", she mocked. I grounded my teeth together to stop myself from cursing at her.

"Not at all Anko", I muttered past my teeth. She smiled at me in a way that reminded me of the animal her ex-sensei summoned. I never liked snakes, and that creepy grin on her face reminded me of why.

"So what's the mission", Gemna asked interrupting me and Anko's staring competition.

"There have been a lot of abductions in a village near where Orochimaru's hideout used to be", she said her eyes turning dark. I felt the breath rush out of me as the memories of my dream from the night before flooded through me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Kakashi standing next to me. I gave him a small smile before I listened as Tsunade continued.

"They have no hints as to whose doing it or why. We sent a team out yesterday morning to find the people and protect the village but they sent a message a hour ago saying that a child was abducted. Whoever's doing this is no amateur if they made it past four ANBU. We're sending you as reinforcements whoever's doing this needs to be stopped and if they have something to do with Orochimaru you are the team with the most experience with him so your best suited for the job", she looked at everyone of us as it sunk in.

"Believe me if they and anything to do with that bastard their dead", Anko growled beside me. With Orochimaru I was mostly angry about what he had done with Sasuke but I had forgotten that he had done the same thing to Anko what he had done to Sasuke and then he had thrown her away. If anyone was going to get revenge it was her.

"She's right we will do whatever it takes Shisou", I told her solemnly before giving a small nod to Anko. She gave me a nod back but the smirk on her face told me we were by no ways friends.

Fine by me.

"When do we leave Tsunade", Kakashi asked with both his hands hovering over his weapons pouches. She gave us a small smile before pointing to the door

"Now"

* * *

><p>Alright that's it, sorry it's so short it was just to help move things along for the next chapter. I should be updating more since the last day of school I tomorrow so expect more regular updates on this, <strong>Fourteen Days<strong>(ichiruki), and **Itachi Taichou**(Itasaku). Thank-you for reading and please **review**.

**-Sakura478**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok here's chapter 11, hope you like it. Thank you **Milafox12** and **Laurie** for reviewing. Got to go my stepdads about to kick my ass off the computer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Saying that I was unenthusiastic about a extended mission with Anko is a major understatement. I was dreading it. Kakashi and I ran home to grab a few things after waving goodbye to Gemna and Anko. The two didn't do anything overly friendly. They barely acted like the other was even there let alone like they were dating. Maybe they were just trying to stay together for the mission, a lot of the time Tsunade wouldn't let couples go together on missions; said that feelings could endanger the mission. Kinda made me wonder why she was letting me go, but with Ino gone and Shizune stuck with her kids I guess there wasn't really a lot of options for a medic.

"60 seconds Haruno", Kakashi told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at his order, captain or not he was still ridiculous.

"Hai, taichou", I said sarcastically while heading over to my duffel bag. I grabbed a few uniforms out and made sure to pack a few soldier and blood replenishing pills. I walked over to Kakashi's closet and looked around to where he kept his weapons since most of mine were still at home. I turned around when I felt the tap of cold metal against my shoulder.

"Looking for these", Kakashi asked holding up two pouches full of kunai and shuriken. I gave him a small smile of thanks and grabbed the bags attaching one to each of my thighs since my medical bag occupied my waist. Kakashi was already packed with a small bag and we gave the apartment one last glance before heading to the door.

"You sure you can handle this", Kakashi questioned me turning around to show me one concerned eye. I knew he was nervous but I also knew that if there were a bunch of kidnapped people that needed me help then I had to go.

"I'm sure", he didn't look reassured so I gave him a small smile that seemed to pacify him and he let me outside. We took off towards the gate and I couldn't help but notice how quiet Konaha was. The only sounds I could hear were the dull murmurs of tv sets and an occasional shriek of laughter from a few of Konaha's partiers. It was almost hard to believe the whole city would be packed in a few hours not that we'd see it. We would probably be surrounded by miles of forest for the next few days until we reached the village we were going to.

"We were the first ones to arrive at the gate which wasn't surprising since Kakashi's apartment was only a few streets away. We plopped our bags down on the ground and waited for Gemna and Anko to arrive.

"We didn't have to wait long before the snake princess showed up. She had a small pack on and had full ANBU gear, her mask being that of a snake (could she be any more obvious). She leaned against one of the pillars on the side of the gate and leaned her head back. She seemed to be resting and had to admit it was a good idea but I was always too hyped up before a mission to sleep. It didn't help that this was the biggest mission I'd been on since Naruto retired to jounin. I looked at my watch and saw it was a quarter past two. Id been up for over an hour and I knew we'd probably run till dark. I shivered a little at the breeze that was coming in. It was late October and it was starting to cool down, not fun when you were standing around. Kami where the hell was Ge-

"Sorry I'm late Shizune wanted to give me a goodbye present", he winked making what remained of my dinner want to come up. No one wants to hear about two of their closest friends doing it especially on only 6 hours of sleep.

"TMI", Anko growled rousing herself from her brief nap. Her eyes looked a little blurry even though she couldn't have been asleep for more than five minutes. Kakashi and I grabbed our packs off the ground and gave a wave to the guards on duty before taking off towards the trees, Anko and Gemna still arguing behind us. I rolled my eyes at their antics and tried focusing on my chakra control even though running on branches was mere genin play.

"They're mature aren't they", Kakashi joked keeping pace with me while the other two fell a little behind until we could barely hear them. I had a feeling it'd be like this the whole way there and I certainly wasn't complaining about extra time with Kakashi.

"Oh like you're any better", I scolded making him gasp in mock anger.

"How am I immature", he asked arrogantly making me giggle a little. As cold as he could be he made up for it in these rare relaxed moments.

"Well reading porn for starters", I teased making him chuckle a little.

"How does reading explicit material make you immature and besides _Icha Icha_ isn't porn its-

"A romance novel that shows the depth of human emotion and the tragedy of being human. I got it", he huffed at me which only seemed to further my amusement. He started muttering about how disrespectful today's youth was which only made me scoff.

"What do you mean by today's youth, last time I checked you weren't that much older than me", I replied in response to his murmurs. He gave a small smile at that.

"I'm middle-aged", he joked although I had a feeling that the fact bothered him.

"35 isn't middle aged", I protested. He rolled his eyes and sped ahead of me making me go faster. Soon we were racing and I'm pretty sure if there were any enemy ninja nearby my laughter would have given away our location.

"Trying to get us killed Kitty-chan" he said referring to my mask. I frowned even though he couldn't see it but I'm sure he could tell.

"It's a tiger…_Puppy-kun_", he glared at me and adjusted his wolf mask self-consciously only fueling my amusement. I stopped laughing when I detected a kunai heading towards our direction. I hopped out of the way and saw Kakashi do the same thing. We pulled out a few shuriken but dropped our guard when we saw the attacker.

"Sorry your flirting was just making me sick", Gemna mocked making me hurl my shuriken at him. He ducked and Anko appeared out of the trees and caught them all and tossed them back to me. I gave a nod of thanks before putting them in my pouch and taking off again with Anko and Kakashi right on my heels.

"Hey wait up guys. I was only kidding, no need to take it so personally geez", the senbon user ran until he was next to me and started keeping pace. I kept my head forward ad refused to look at him more for my own entertainment then actual anger.

"Oh come on Sakura I was only kidding", I bonked him on the head and if he didn't have the mask on I'm sure he would have had the look of a kicked puppy.

"It's Tiger-san to you Otter-san unless you want every enemy ninja in a 50-mile radius knowing our team is out here", I scolded making I'm scratch the back of his head. I swear he could be such a child.

"Whoops my bad Sa- I mean Tiger-san", he bounded ahead of me and I could swear he was skipping. Having a daughter must make men more girly, then again Gemna hadn't exactly been manly in the first place. Any man who spends more time on his hair then I do definitely has a feminine side.

"Wow Gemna that's scary an ANBU skipping, all our enemies will cower in fear", Anko remarked sarcastically making the older man resume running as normal. If she wasn't trying to steal the man I loved most in the world we might even get along.

"Come on kitty you're falling behind", then again I'd probably think she was a bitch anyway.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's stop", Kakashi said taking off slightly off our path to go to a nearby stream. We all let put a sigh of relief and took off after our captain. It was around 11 and wed been running at top speed for nearly twelve hours with no breaks. We needed to get to the village as fast as possible before another person could be kidnapped. I knew the only reason we were stopping is because most of us hadn't eaten since dinner and chakra exhaustion was only more taxing on an empty stomach.<p>

"Tiger-san you think it's too early for soldier pills", Kakashi asked me as he picked a few twigs off the forest floor and set them aflame with a fast seal.

"Yes wolf-san we should wait until we're in the village before we take any. We can only take a few at a time and we may need them later. We still don't know who's taking the villagers or where they are", he nodded in agreement and we sat down. I pulled a few food pouches out and put them in a pot over the flame. We watched in silence for a minute or two before I sensed that Anko had something to say.

"Is there something wrong Snake-san", she seemed to be lost for words for a few minute before glaring into the fire.

"I already now who's doing it and I know you guys suspect it too. Why can't we just admit out loud that its Orochimaru's doing", she yelled the last part and I thanked Kami we had put a sound barrier around them camp or everyone in fire country would have heard her. From Gemna's uneasy shifting next to me he was thinking the same thing.

"Snake-san you need to calm do-

"Don't tell me to calm down! That bastard ruined my life and I'll be damned if he's still alive. Don't you care he's the reason that student of yours is worm food isn't he-

"ENOUGH", I shrunk back as Kakashi stood up the firing roaring up in response to its masters emotions. Anko leaned back a little Kakashi's dark aura radiated off of him while he clenched his fists. I knew Sasuke was a sore topic and I winced as memories of last night's dream infiltrated my thoughts.

"Kakashi", I whimpered pleading for him to calm down. He let out a sigh and the fire went back to normal.

"I apologize", with that he stormed off towards the creek. I looked around at my teammates hesitantly before running after him.

"Kakashi"

"Kakashi"

"KAKASHI", a hand closed off around my mouth and pulled me to the ground. I started kicking and biting trying to get out until the familiar scent of pine filled my nostrils. I turned as much as I could in the hold I was in and looked into the face of a very amused copy-nin.

"You know we end up like this too often, except last time I was calling _your _name", we both sobered up as the events of earlier in the week washed over us.

"You ever going to tell me what you were thinking back there", he said his breath fanning my ear. I couldn't help but wonder if he did know how I felt and was using this as some kind of twisted form of interrogation.

"No", I told I'm and broke out of his hold. I walked toward the river but before I could get there he pulled me back almost to his chest.

"Sakura how can I help you if you don't let me", he sounded pained but I knew if I broke down there was a possibility I wouldn't get up again. I let out a bitter laugh that made him look confused.

"Wasn't I the one chasing you and where's your mask we're still on a mission _taichou_", I spat out tryong to break his grip.

"Why I have nothing to hide, do you _Sa-ku-ra_", he tore my mask off and the sudden fresh air made my cheeks feel especially cool letting me know they were covered in tears. He looked a little shocked at my current state of being and a few sobs broke out as I tried unsuccessfully to pull away from him.

"Why can't you just let me go", I asked him after giving up and sitting down on the ground. He gave me a sad smile before cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Because I'm a selfish man Sakura", he admitted sadly. The thought of him being selfish made me give a bitter laugh.

"You selfish ha, how can a man who constantly put others lives before his own be selfish"

"When he does to try to make up for previous mistakes that makes it much less noble", he said bitterly sitting down next to me.

"I don't think so I think if he admits his mistakes and tries to atone for them then he isn't selfish", he stared at me with a look I couldn't quite name but made me shiver for a reason that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

"Really", he asked then leaned in close to me. "What about if the man was in love with a woman 14 years his junior", I couldn't move as he leaned away from me. He gave me a sad look before turning to walk away.

"Hm, didn't think so", I didn't move as he walked away. I didn't move until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura we need to go, its time to leave", I looked up and saw a crudely drawn snake mask staring back at me.

"He told you didn't he", she asked wearily. I could only give a small nod before bursting into tears and holding onto her shirt. I expected her to push me off but instead she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

We sat like that for a few minutes before we heard Gemna calling for us. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, Anko holding me up. She handed me my mask and I put it on before running into the trees toward the man who had once again shattered my world.

But for now I wasn't a broken woman who was just confessed to, I was the tiger, a strong being capable of anything and known for its strength. But if that was true why did I feel so fragile.

Why did I feel as if my weakness had returned?

* * *

><p>Alright that's it; sorry it's a little depressing you know what they say things have to get worse before they get better. Hope it's true for Sakura. Next chapter is them arriving at the village. Please <strong>review<strong> and stay tuned for Chapter 12

**-Sakura478**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok here's the latest chapter I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, or put this story on their alerts, you guys are awesome. And a special thanks to **Milafox12**, **XiaoJieMeijin**, **Death Love Rose**, and **Ranita4ever** for your **amazing reviews**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The day had been silent and even Gemna didn't seem to be his usual cheerful self. By the time the village came into view I was seconds away from screaming. What Kakashi said should have been a happy moment for me but now it felt ruined, tainted for some reason. The thing that haunted was Kakashi's expression before he turned away. Did he really think I would reject him? And why had I stayed silent, it had felt as if I couldn't move. I just wanted to get this mission over with so I could have some time to think. Right now I had to concentrate on the mission, although with Kakashi only a few meters away concentrating was quickly becoming an impossible task.

"Alright everyone be on your guard, remember be cautious of everyone but your teammates. The kidnapper could be anyone", Kakashi warned. We nodded and with a few strides we arrived at the village gate where a familiar figure stood.

"Sai why aren't you wearing your mask", Kakashi asked wearily. Sai stared for a minute before blinking rapidly as if he had just woken up.

"It seemed to make the villagers more nervous to my team and I do not wear them in their presence", Sai answered in a bored tone. Kakashi seemed to be inwardly debating if that was ok but I thought that Sai had done the right thing. The villagers were traumatized enough without a bunch of people in masks wondering around.

"Alright if it makes them anxious we should remove ours as well. The villagers are traumatized enough without a bunch of people in masks wondering around", Kakashi stated removing his own mask. If it hadn't been so awkward between us I would have laughed at how similar our trains of thought were. I slipped off my mask and my face welcomed the fresh air.

"So where's the rest of your team", Gemna asked not seeing anyone else around.

"My co-captain had to take our other two teammates back to Konaha last week. After they got to the hospital he found out he had been infected with the same poison as our teammates it just hadn't had as much time to spread. Last time Tsunade contacted me she said they were all recovering but wouldn't be able to go on missions for at least another month", we all stared at him for a moment at this new piece of information.

"So you've been in a highly dangerous alone, where three other ANBU were incapacitated", Anko asked incredulously. Sai seemed puzzled at her statement.

"No they sent a replacement a few days ago, she's a medic so she made a cure for the poison in case of another attack", I felt slightly relieved that someone else was here with sigh but one was not enough even if his teammate was a medic.

"Alright let's go to where we're staying and finish this discussion there over dinner. I think we're all exhausted and we'd like to hear your version of the kidnapping", Kakashi instructed ever the leader.

"That's fine it's a street behind the gate so it's not too far behind", Sai told us after he turned around. He started walking in the direction of our 'house' and we all quickly followed eagerly awaiting a warm meal and bed after 24 hours of constant high speed travel.

"Ugly are you alright, your complexion seems to be even paler than normal", Sai asked me with as much concern as he was capable. I smacked him on the back of the head but as usual he just stared at me blankly.

"I'm fine and you shouldn't be talking about anyone's paleness", I reprimanded him. It was true he still shared the same skin shade as most corpses. Although if I was being honest most dead people had more color than him.

"Since you didn't hit with enough power to bruise I am assuming something is wrong but you wish to not speak about it", he said as if reading from a textbook. I rolled my eyes at his lack of tact but refrained from hitting him once a delicious smell infiltrated my nostrils.

"Please tell me that that smell id coming from where we're staying", I practically begged Sai as the smell of fried fish made my stomach growl.

"Yes I told her that you guys were coming so she must have made the assumption you were hungry", I sweat dropped at his robotic wording but shrugged it off before stepping into the small house.

The house wasn't very big. It had a small living room that doubled as a dining room and what looked to be two bedrooms branching off from the living room. I dropped my stuff on the ground and skipped over to the kitchen.

"It smells awes- Ino pig what are you doing here", I asked making the blonde look up at me from the plates she was fixing.

"Me, what about you? I thought Tsunade placed you on a mandatory vacation, so why the hell are you here clearly not on vacation", she yelled at me leaning over the food. I looked to the plates and hoped that none of her freakishly long hairs would end up in my food.

"My squad was put on this mission so vacation or not I had to come, you on the other hand aren't even ANBU so how come you're here", I asked accusingly. She glared at me and I knew it was a soft spot of hers that I was a higher rank. Out of the four Konaha 11 girls Tenten and I were the only ones who were ANBU. Hinata was a jounin and so was Ino much to her chagrin.

"Well I'm the best medic in the village besides you and Tsunade so since neither of you could go she sent me even though I am a _jounin._ I accepted and who knows maybe this will help put me on the list for possible recruits", she said smugly. I knew she was right and I had to admit I was happy she might end up getting promoted but she was still my rival and she was still hovering her overly conditioned hair over _my _lunch.

"Well that's great now could you move your greasy hair away from my lunch", I ordered her making her glare at me.

"Excuse me forehead, at least my hair doesn't make me look a boy"

"My hair is pink stupid, how many boys do you know with pink hair"

"One apparently"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me I mean between the boy hair and your _eternal flatness_ no wonder you never get any"

"At least I'm not a whore"

"At least I'm not a bitch"

"You could have fooled me piggy"

"Forehead I'm going to-

"SHUT UP", Ino and I looked up to see Anko glaring at us holding her ears. "You two are so annoying I just want my damn food so I can get some fucking sleep. So you two shut your traps or the next people missing will be YOU", Ino and I shivered slightly at her threat. It didn't matter what rank we became that woman would always scare the shit out of us. Ino and me exchanged a look and grabbed our plates before sitting down in the makeshift dining room. We chewed our fish in silence for a moment before Gemna plopped down next to us.

"If it makes you feel any better _I_ enjoyed it. Of course it would have been better if you started slapping each other or tearing off each other's cl-OW", the perv was interrupted by both of our fists connecting with the back of his head.

"Idiot", we both muttered as Sai pushed Gemna gently out of the way and took his seat. Ino gave the boy a big smile and I wondered if I was the only one who saw his pale skin get a pink tint.

"Is the food good", Ino asked him as he took a bite. He chewed a little before swallowing and giving her one of his fake smiles.

"Yes your food is always good, beautiful", he complimented her making me glare at him for his extreme unfairness in nicknames.

"Aw you sure know how to flatter a girl", Ino joked laughing as she took a sip of her tea. I noticed a slight crestfallen expression on Sai's usual emotionless face. I wondered how the biggest gossip in Konaha couldn't even tell when someone had a crush on her.

"Alright now that we've got some food in our stomachs and we aren't out in the open we need to discuss what's going on. Tsunade only told us there were kidnappings going on, she didn't even tell us your team was attacked", Kakashi told Sai and Ino obviously still miffed at the lack of information.

"It started about three months ago when a woman was kidnapped on her way home from the market. She never returned home and her husband alerted the other villagers but they couldn't find her anywhere. The village was on alert for a few days but after nothing happened they just assumed it was a random accident.

A few weeks later a man went missing one night. The last place he was seen was the local pub where he had gone out with some friends. His wife got worried when he didn't return and since the woman kidnapped was still fresh on everyone's mind she reported her husband missing. After that the attacks picked up until right before we got here when someone would go missing every day.

After we arrived that attacks stopped but last week they attacked again taking three children and injuring my teammates. Ino came to cure the poison since a few civilians were also infected. We would have continued as is since it's too dangerous to get a lot of people around but 2 days ago an entire family was kidnapped. The village is in utter chaos and we can't handle this alone.

Since this are used to be ruled by Orochimaru there is a possibility he or one of his subordinates are involved. And no one knows Orochimaru and his subjects like your team", Sai concluded. I winced a little at his blunt comment and Kakashi looked a little stung too but we knew that it was true and hopefully it would help us out.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do", Gemna asked apparently deciding me and Kakashi shouldn't comment.

"Well we've tried looking around the area but we haven't been able to find anything, even Kiba couldn't find any traces of the people who were abducted", I felt shocked that Kiba had been one of the ones on the mission. He's been admitted to the hospital last week in critical condition, I hadn't been in the ER that day but I heard that his condition had been horrible. Anyone who could not only outsmart his nose but also put him in critical condition s definitely someone to be wary about.

"So what do you suggest we do", Anko inquired obviously irritated at our lack of options. I was too. If Kiba couldn't sniff them out and if they could get past Sai's ink defense what were we supposed to do.

"Talk with the villager's maybe one of them knows something, beside that just stay on your guard", we all looked up at Kakashi who had given the order. Sai seemed untroubled that Kakashi was obviously taking over the mission.

"That's a good idea; it's unsafe for anyone to be alone so let's split into partners. Anko and Gemna, Sakura and Kakashi, and Ino and myself. So let's split up ad meet back at dark", with a nod the other partners dispersed leaving me alone with Kakashi. I cast an awkward glance in his direction which he ignored as he stepped toward the door.

"Come on Sakura we only have a few hours until dark", he instructed me as he headed out onto the street. I ran out behind him and we walked round in awkward silence. I wanted to tell him that I'd been in love with him since I was 17 but part of me still wondered exactly what Kakashi's feelings. What if he meant someone else although I highly doubted it. And really of all times to confess he does it on a mission. I mean seriously who does that! Geez if I wasn't in love with guy Id hate his guts. I was torn from my thoughts by my face nearly connecting with the ground. I was held up by a pair of string arms that was connected to a very smug copy nin.

"You know one of these days I'm not going to be able to catch you", he told me with a smirk on his face. I huffed at him as I pulled myself away and tried to retain what was left of my dignity.

"Hmph like you ever would", I said with complete certainty. No matter what Kakashi would always catch me, it was kind of becoming his thing. He gave me a smile and I noticed how close we were.

"Look Kakashi about what you said in the wood", I began but he cut me off with a pat on the head.

"It's alright I understand, don't worry you can forget the whole thing", he told me as if that solved everything. I growled at him angry that once again he was making assumptions that were completely false.

"No it's not alright. Listen I-

This time I was cut off by a high pitched scream. Kakashi and I shared one look before leaping away in the direction of the village center. As we passed, people glared at us and I had a bad feeling about what we were about to encounter.

When we got there, there was no other ninja there just a bunch of villagers surrounding a hysterical woman who was being consoled by another woman who was looking rather depressed herself.

"What's going on", I asked although I already knew by the woman's sobs.

"My babies, they took my babies", she cried over and over again making my heart clench painfully. I walked over to her and put some soothing chakra into her system calming her down until she looked nearly ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"Someone take her home, you come with us", I said pointing to the woman who had been comforting the mother. She nodded at me and followed behind me and Kakashi. As we walked back in the direction of our house we were intercepted by the other two teams.

"What happened", Ino questioned with a look of pain in her eyes she always got after a failed mission.

"There's been another kidnapping"

* * *

><p>Ok that's it for chapter 12. It's a little short but I thought that was the best place to end it. Please <strong>review<strong> and I should update within the next week.

**-Sakura478**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok here's chapter 13 sorry for the delay I'm running a little behind. Thank you for the favorites and alerts. A special thanks to **Sasha**, **Death Love Rose**, and a special thanks to **oo00KakaXSaku00oo** for being my first reviewer to review in Spanish.

**Announcement**: I'm going on vacation and I will not be able to update until Friday, July 13.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Why do you need me", the woman asked once we were a good distance away from the scene. She sounded a little panicked and I guess being surrounded by a bunch of ninja would make a civilian feel a little nervous.

"Don't worry we just need to ask you a few questions about what happened. You're not in trouble", I reassured her. She gave me a small smile and we quickly filed into the house. Anko put up a sound barrier in case the culprit was following us. Sai posted a few of his animals around the perimeter and we all let out a sigh of relief once we had sat down. The woman sat down next to me on the couch but she sat as close to the edge as possible as if I had some infectious disease.

"Alright can you tell us what happened", I asked gently. The woman looked close to tears and I wondered if we should have waited before pressing her. Before I could even think of taking a break Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder clearly telling me to carry on.

"Well this morning I went out to get groceries and when I came back I heard a scream come from my street. I ran over and when I got there I saw Mrs. Kasumi crying in her front yard", she paused for a sec catching her breath as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"So Mrs. Kasumi is the woman you were comforting when we arrived", I questioned and she gave me a small nod.

"Yes, she told me her children were taken. It's even worse because the first man who was abducted was her husband. Now she's all alone", she finished in tears. I could feel the rest of my group's frustration coming off in waves. What the hell was going on here? We just got here a few hours ago and already another abduction happened. It almost seemed like the culprit was toying with us. And unfortunately he was using innocent civilians to do it.

"Alright thank-you you can leave now", Kakashi said dismissing her. She nodded and walked over to the door.

"Are you going to be able to catch who did this", she asked fearfully. I felt bad for her, her own neighbor had lost her entire family to this guy and there was no telling if they were even still alive. I saw Sai looking out the window and despite his emotionless façade I could tell this mission was really taking its toll on him.

"Of course we will", Anko answered her scornfully. Anko was glaring out the window and I wondered if she was seeing yellow eyes when she did so. The woman looked a little reassured at her absolute tone and made to leave. Right before she made it to the door she hesitated before turning around with a slightly worried expression.

"Is there something you need", I questioned and she looked a little embarrassed.

"Well I know it's stupid to be scared when the culprit never attacks twice in one day but I was wondering if one of you could escort me home", she requested obviously embarrassed.

"Kakashi is it alright if I do it", I whispered to him. He gave me a small nod before walking out the back door with the rest of m team n tow. I assumed they were going scouting and I could only hope Ino could handle it if anything went wrong.

"Alright let's go", I chirped trying to cheer up the somber woman. She gave me another timid smile and the two of us made our way out the door.

"Where's the rest of your team going", she inquired probable puzzled by their immediate leave of the house.

"Oh they're just going to scout out the surrounding areas and make sure there's no scent they can track", I informed her.

"Oh they can track scents, I didn't know people could do that", she said in wonder. I almost laughed at her expression and she seemed to realize that and she blushed a deep red.

"I suppose I sound rather silly", she giggled nervously.

"Not at all I was shocked too the first time Kakashi tracked me down in training using my scent. It was less impressive when I figured out it was because of Pakkun", I told her recalling back to my genin days.

"Pakkun", she repeated the name. "Is that some form of jutsu", she asked puzzled. I laughed a little and she once again turned bright red. She kind of reminded me of Hinata with all that blushing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just that Pakkun is actually Kakashi's summon", I explained and she gave me a look of understanding before looking confused again.

"Summon", she questioned looking to me for an explanation. I forgot how little most civilians actually understand about ninja.

"A summon is an animal a ninja can call upon or control. You usually obtain one by using a blood contract", I explained making her nod in understanding.

"So what is Kakashi's summon", she asked.

"A dog, they're called ninken. He has a lot; I'm not sure I've met them all but the leader of the pack is Pakkun. He's a little small but he has the best nose in the land of fire", I told her making her giggle a little.

"Do all ninja have summons", she asked curiously.

"No its pretty rare actually the only people I know who have one are the sannin, Naruto, Kakashi, Anko, and myself of course", I giggled.

"What's your summon", she asked with awe in her voice. I almost laughed because usually after people find out what it they aren't nearly as impressed.

"A slug", I answered simply. She blinked a few times before the thought seemed to fully process.

"A slug", she repeated.

"A slug", I confirmed and she pursed her lips apparently trying to sort the whole thing through.

"How do you summon one", she asked curiously.

"Hold on I'll show you", I grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the alleys. No need for the town to watch me bleed and a slug come out of it. They were traumatized enough already.

I bit my finger and quickly formed the seals. _Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._ I only used a little chakra. It would be rather awkward if a Katsuyu sized slug showed up in the small alley. A small poof resounded and there on my stood a small slug. From the marking on her back I assumed it was Aoi.

"That's your summon", she said doubtfully apparently not impressed.

"Geez try not to sound so disappointed would you", Aoi commented sarcastically. I giggled a little and Aoi glared at me.

"Something funny _milady_", she asked glaring at me. Most of the slugs I summoned were extremely respectful but Aoi was definitely the most hot headed one I had ever summoned.

"I just wanted to show her how a summoning jutsu is performed that's all", I told her making her scoff.

"I'm not an object fir show and tell", she said gruffly. I saw the woman trying to hold in her laughter but a few chuckles eased out of her mouth making Aoi's temper flare up.

"Stop laughing you imbecile", Aoi screeched and moved my arm slightly making the acid she had spat out miss the woman. The lad turned around and watched as the acid sunk through the wall. Aoi couldn't release much but what she did spit was potent. I saw the woman stare in awe as the acid made a clean hole through the wall. I glared at Aoi for nearly killing the girl.

"What was that for", I spat out making Aoi turn away from me. She couldn't really get that far considering she was sitting on my arm.

"Just making sure the girl knows who she's dealing with", Aoi huffed.

"By nearly killing her", I snapped exasperated with the slugs inability to cooperate. Maybe we would have been better off with Katsuyu. She may have buried us but at least she was nice.

"Hmph", the slug turned away and I growled a little but before I could even think of injuring her she poofed away.

"Brat", I spat out and the woman in front of me immediately started laughing. She was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. I watched for a minute before I joined in and soon we were rolling around laughing so hard tears were coming out. It was like all the stress of the day was coming out and considering the looks we were getting from passing villagers I'm pretty sure we looked psychotic.

"Thank- _hiccup _for that I needed _hiccup _a pick me up", she told me wiping the tears away. I stood up and offered her my arm and pulled her up. We walked out of the alley and walked down the street, both with much lighter hearts.

"So are all your summons like that", she asked once her hiccups had gone away.

"No Aoi is definitely one of a kind", I told her laughing.

"Is she always so angry", she asked with some pity in her voice.

"No, with Tsunade, my mentor, she's always nice and obedient but with me she's like the devil's incarnation", I told her shivering a little for emphasis. She laughed a little and I was almost sad that we were so close to her home already.

"Why does she dislike you so much", she inquired and I giggled a little remembering me and the slug's first meeting.

"Well let's just say I didn't give her a good first impression", I admitted.

"Oh come on you have to tell me more than that", she begged and I laughed a little before holding my hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok. It was my first try at summoning and I was sixteen. I already had perfect chakra control so my teacher was confident I'd get it on my first try. I did the all the signs and I heard a small poof but I didn't see anything. I was about to go over and ask Tsunade for help but a cry from the ground stopped me. It was Aoi, I was about to step on her. She spit acid on my foot and it took hours for me to heal it. Tsunade wouldn't help me because she said it was my own damn fault for not paying attention. Ever since then Aoi has pretty much hated my guts", I admitted as the girl laughed at my misfortune.

"No wonder the second you met her you almost crushed her", she pointed out laughing as we walked up to her front door.

"Thank-you for walking me home I greatly appreciate it Ms", she told me giving me another smile. We both giggled a little and I shook my head at her.

"Don't mention it, it was definitely entertaining and don't call me Ms, Sakura is just fine", I corrected her and she gave a nod.

"Of course", she said and I turned to leave.

"Wait", she called making me turn around.

"Turning the panic I'm afraid I lost my groceries, would you like to come with me tomorrow", she asked hopefully. I thought it over and since Kakashi and the rest would definitely be back by then I assumed it would be ok. After all Kakashi did want us to talk to the villagers.

"Sure I would love to, after breakfast", I asked and she gave me a nod.

"That sounds great so we'll go tomorrow morning. Perhaps we can pick some things up for your home as well", she suggested helpfully. I nodded and we gave each other a quick good bye before I went onto the street. Before she could even open the door a thought came into my mind and instantly I felt guilty.

"Hold up", I called to her and she looked at me curiously.

"What is it", she asked concerned.

"I don't know your name", I admitted sheepishly.

"Haruka", with that I gave a small wave and darted down the street. Eager to get home and rest a little in peace before the rest of the team came home with what was most likely bad news.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the house and was surprised that I could feel all of my teammate's chakra signatures. I walked inside and gave a little smile to one of Sai's ink tigers who growled at me blocking the door. I raised an eyebrow at the offensive behavior but before I could dispel it Sai stuck his head out the door.<p>

"She is safe" Sai informed the tiger who growled softly but allowed me to pass. I walked in and the aura in the room seemed to crush the happy mood Id been in until I walked in.

"So I'm guessing you couldn't find a trail", said sighing before plopping down next to Gemna on the couch.

"Not a trace", Gemna admitted shoulders slumped.

"My snakes couldn't find anything and neither could Kakashi's mutts. We ran the whole perimeter of the village and found nothing. Whoever is doing this is definitely experienced. ANBU level definitely, this ain't no amateur", she told me obviously depressed about the lack of a lead.

"I still don't get how this guy can do such a good job. He must scout ahead of time to make sure to get his victims when we aren't around. Then he gets past Sai's animals and our senses which takes some pretty damn good stealth. Plus he has to be strong enough to take out nit only one victim but several and carry them to wherever he takes them while once again avoiding us and the animals. That is one hell of a job", Gemna concluded propping his chin up on his hands. We all sat in collected silence before Kakashi stepped in the room. The guy was covered in dirt and you could practically see the aroma of wet dog surrounding him. I walked up to him and removed some of his equipment before going to the kitchen and grabbing some rags.

I walked back quickly and wiped down his face while waited for Kakashi's next order. Kakashi took a deep breath and I sat down next to him sensing he had something to say.

"Kakashi what is it did you find anything", Gemna questioned. Kakashi let out a little chuckle that filled us all with a sense of dread.

"Things just got even more complicated", he informed us with a wry smile. We all looked at each other warily not liking the thought of this getting even worse.

"Why what is it", Anko asked cockily apparently not concerned whatsoever with whatever complication we were about to face.

"We aren't facing an enemy ninja. We're facing _an entire team_"

* * *

><p>Ok that's it for chapter 13, I hoped you liked it. I'm curious to find out who you guys think is behind this. Let me know if any of you have ideas and let me know what you think of Haruka, she's my first big OC. Cookie to whoever tells me what her name means. Thanks and please <strong>review.<strong>

**-Sakura478**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry for the delay I just didn't have any inspiration. Thank-you for all the favorites and alerts. And a special thank-you to** Guest**, **XiaoJieMeijin**, and **Guest** (the second one) for your reviews. And a cookie to **Death Love Rose** for guessing Haruka's name (distance) and you are my favorite fan of the week because you are reviewing **Itachi Taichou** too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakasaku would definitely be happening.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"What", I asked sharply dropping the rags I'd been using to clean him up. He placed his head in his hands obviously exhausted from the search but we couldn't just let this rest.

"What do you mean a team? We were told it was one person, that's what the other team came up with. Even the Inuzuka kid couldn't find more than one scent", Gemna protested. I understood his distress, if it was one person when we caught them it would be done and all the people safe, but if there is more than one catching or killing one could put the captives in more danger then before should the other teammates want revenge. It doesn't matter in what game or task you're given, if you have more than one opponent it makes everything more difficult.

"Well it is a team, Pakkun found more than one scent before it disappears at the village border. Maybe there was a slip up or something but whatever happened it proves that there is more than one person behind the kidnappings", Kakashi concluded. But there was one flaw in his theory that I had to address first.

"Are you sure it wasn't the children's scent", I asked him hoping that was the case but my hope disappeared when he shook his head.

"Yeah Pakkun identified the children's scent plus the scent of two full grown males. Both males had large reserves of chakra, he thinks they're probably around jounin rank", Kakashi told us.

"Tch there is no way that a bunch of jounin are behind this. They not only outsmarted the ANBU's best tracking unit but now they're outsmarting us, sorry but that makes no sense", Anko argued.

"I didn't say they were behind it, I just said that's who scent Pakkun found", Kakashi appeased her but only really succeeded in irritating her more.

"Ugh just spit out your whole theory and stop with the damn riddles they're giving me a migraine", Anko complained rubbing her temples.

"Well all right. I think we are facing a team of at least three nin. Two jounin level nins are the grunts. They are the ones who do the kidnappings and cover their tracks. There might be more then these two but we only have the scents from the last abduction so I'm not sure.

The last member is the one who is doing all the planning. They're the leader and are most likely at ANBU level and seem to have previous experience with the workings of an ANBU squad so we can assume they either were one or they have fought us several times before.

This person is easily the most dangerous and not just because they have the strongest abilities. This person knows the village inside and out. It knows the schedules of the people it abducts and the ones around them. While they could just be a good tracker there is a high chance that this person is a villager themselves", Kakashi told us gravely. We all leaned back in shock at the thought of someone doing such horrible things to their own village, to people who trusted them. Hm then again this person might be linked to Orochimaru and no one screwed over their village worse than he did.

"So how are we supposed to find this 'leader'? It's not like they're going to be walking around with a sign on their back", Anko spat out.

"Well then we're just going to have to do it the old fashion way. We're going t have to rely on our infiltration skills alone. We're going to have to connect with the villagers, find out who's moved here recently, or who's been acting out of character", Kakashi explained but Anko still seemed doubtful.

"If there was someone suspicious wouldn't the villagers have already come to us so we could closer investigate", Anko inquired.

"Not if they trust that person. It might be someone who would be the last person you suspect. Or it might be someone they don't wanna believe could do such a horrible thing to their own village. People go to great lengths to protect their own, even if it will only hurt them", Kakashi commented bitterly. I knew he was thinking of Sasuke, this whole mission was bringing back bad memories. The more suspicious this thing got the more likely someone connected to Orochimaru was behind it. And the more we thought of Orochimaru, the more Sasuke clouded our thoughts. This whole mission put me completely on edge.

"So what should we do", I asked quietly and I saw Kakashi shoot me an understanding glance, obviously understanding what was troubling me.

"We should integrate ourselves into the village. Help with menial jobs; help teach some of the villager's basic defense, do things that without us would be a challenge. If they trust us they are more likely to confide in us", Kakashi instructed. I thought back to Haruka and wondered if she could be of help.

"That woman", I started making them all turn to me. "She invited me to help her with her groceries tomorrow, perhaps since she knows a lot of the victims, maybe she can help us", I suggested and I noticed Kakashi gave me a proud look.

"That's a good idea Sakura. It would probably be best if you questioned her alone. You two are close in age she will have an easier time regarding you as a friend. Plus, if we try to formally question her she might be too nervous to recall all the details", Kakashi told me.

"Alright so Sakura is clear but what about the rest of us. It's hard to make friends with random shinobi. Not even counting the fact some of them are going to be bitter against us since a group of kids got stolen when we were on duty", Anko pointed out.

"Don't worry with my amazing charms the woman in this village will be begging to answer my questions", Gemna boasted.

"I'm _so_ going to tell Shizune you said that", Ino threatened making Gemna instantly deflate.

"Ha I was just joking. Totally joking", he backpedaled us worry tainting his voice and I was happy to see that even while balancing two kids Shizune still managed to intimidate Gemna. Tsunade must be so proud.

"Ok so ignoring that plan just integrate yourselves with the villagers see what you can find, alright", Kakashi said rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. Everyone nodded their heads although Ino and Anko were still laughing at Gemna and even Sai was giving one of his fake smiles.

"Don't worry boss we know how to act with civilians", Gemna assured him making Kakashi roll his eyes again.

"I'm sure, just stay in pairs. As academy level as it is the buddy system is our best bet", Kakashi told us and I felt myself grow wide eyed as I realized who my most likely partner would be. Shit.

"Alright snake girl ready to part- I mean complete the mission with the high level of responsibility our ninja are known for", Gemna corrected himself but his devious grin gave him away.

"Shut up and don't call me snake girl dumbass", Anko scolded him smacking the back of his head as they both walked out the door. I laughed a little at the scene but sobered up as I tried to catch Ino's eyes so she would pick me as her partner.

"Serves you right, alright Sai guess you're stuck with me", Ino chirped happily and this time Sai's smile looked less fake.

"It would me my pleasure beautiful", Sai told her and I saw Ino blush a little at the pale artist's comment.

"Alright so that leaves me with Sakura", Kakashi concluded and I tried not to look too offended at the fact he made it sound like a _bad _thing.

"Poor you, you have to spend even more time with ugly", Sai told him with mock sympathy. I felt my eyebrow twitch and I cracked my fist as I prepared to pummel him into next week but Ino beat me to it.

"Sai you can't insult forehead that's _my _job", Ino complained using a chakra infused punch to knock him clear off the couch. He landed with a small huff but I doubted it hurt too much. My punches over the years made him immune to weak nudges like that.

"Wow thanks so much _pig_. You defended me by making fun of me, you should be declared best friend of the year", I mocked making her smirk.

"I should shouldn't I", she said with complete seriousness. We both stared at each other for about three seconds before cracking up. Sai looked in between us puzzled before grabbing his bag and heading outside while muttering something along the lines of 'researching' 'woman' 'don't understand'.

"Well despite how touched I am at that scene I'm going to head out. Everyone's on their own for dinner tonight", he informed us before heading towards the door.

"Wait Kakashi", I called out and he turned to me expectantly.

"Yes what is it Sakura", he asked and I tried to ignore how the way he said my name sent chills down my spine.

"That woman we questioned, Haruka, she invited me to go grocery shopping after breakfast. I thought I should inform you since we're using the 'buddy system'", I told him. He looked like he was thinking it over before he gave a slight nod.

"Alright I'll make sure I'm here", he told me lazily before opening the door. I heard a soft breeze as he darted quickly in the direction of the forest.

"He's going to overexert himself", Ino chided looking to where the 35 year old had run off to.

"I'm sure he'll be fine", I told her knowing he had done a lot more strenuous things then pulling an all nighter.

"You don't seem so concerned about the man you've been desperately in love with for over three years", Ino noted mockingly making me glare at her.

"Shut up someone might hear you", I hissed making her laugh. I huffed before heading towards the kitchen to fix something to eat.

"Who do you thinks going to hear us. Anko and Gemna gone and Sai is outside and even if he could hear what do you think he would do", Ino inquired.

"Mock me and give me that fake smile that makes me wanna sock him in the face", I growled out much to Ino's amusement.

"He isn't nearly as bad as you think", Ino told me an almost dreamy expression crossing her face.

"Of course _you _think that, he doesn't call you ugly every chance he gets", I griped.

"Well duh, he has good taste", she mocked. I threw the package of instant noodles I was going to prepare but unfortunately she ducked making the package hit the wall.

"Now now forehead that wasn't nice", Ino pouted but I could tell she wasn't hurt in the slightest. The only thing she was sad about right now was that she didn't have anything to throw at me since her weapons pouch was in the living room.

"Pig", I spat for lack of a better comeback. Ino didn't reply she just smirked before picking the noodles up off the floor and waking over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing", I asked preparing to snatch the package straight out of her hands.

"Making dinner", she told me innocently preparing to boil some water.

"That's my dinner", I said reaching to snatch it back but she held it out of my grasp.

"Hmph well when you throw something at someone it becomes their property", she told me haughtily making me growl.

"No it doesn't it"

"Yes it does"

"No it really doesn't"

"Yes it really does", and with that I grabbed hold of the bowl and tried yanking out of her grubby little hands. We had a mini tug of war before I got irritated and ended up using some chakra which unfortunately made the bowl rip in half.

"Nice going forehead"

"Shut up pig"

* * *

><p>Ino and I flopped onto the couch, exhausted from all the cleaning that had come from arguing while attempting to cook. I had no idea making instant noodles could be such a challenge.<p>

"So when are you actually going to tell Kakashi that you're obsessed with him", Ino asked sarcastically but I could tell she was actually concerned.

"Never", I told her deciding to leave out he had already confessed to me or at least I'm pretty sure.

"You should get to it forehead or the next person you see with him might actually be interested in him", she said all knowingly. I scowled at her before her words fully registered.

"What do you mean", I asked her making her scoff.

"Everyone knows Anko never enters any serious relationships. She's been into Iruka for like ever", Ino told me at y confused look she rolled her eyes. "Well everyone except you, I would have told you at the bar f you hadn't gone running off like an idiot", she scolded but I was too engrossed to care.

"Really then why would he go out with her? I mean she was acting like they were a couple", I said recalling the overconfident bitchy girlfriend act she'd put on at Kakashi's apartment the other day.

"Eh she's probably just picking on you, I mean everyone knows you like Kakashi except you know Kakashi", she deadpanned.

"What", I yelled at her jumping off the couch but she just rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you credit it's more subtle then Sasuke but that isn't exactly a feat", she laughed and I had to admit my affections for the raven haired teen weren't a secret.

"So you're telling me Kakashi and Anko's relationship was a complete farce", I asked disbelievingly. It did explain Kakashi's aloof behavior from her but I just assumed he was like that with pretty much everyone.

"Pretty much, chances are it was just a fling they had because they were lonely or bored. I highly doubt he's going to be proposing anytime soon", Ino chuckled and I barely contained my sigh of relief. We both sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ino finally spoke.

"So is that Haruka girl you're new best friend", she asked pretending not to care but I could hear the worry in her voice.

"No", I answered simply making her smile. "Hinata still holds that spot", I told her smugly making her huff.

"That's harsh"

* * *

><p>Alright that's it for Chapter 14 I hope you guys like it. Please stay tuned and I should update next Monday if not then the Monday after. Please check out my other stories and <strong>review<strong>.

**-Sakura478**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok here is chapter fifteen. Thank-you for all the alerts and favorites, I can't believe I'm still getting them this far into the story. And a special thanks to **Laurie** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Forehead wake up it's almost nine", I swear there is nothing more annoying then Ino's voice first thing in the morning. I groaned and reluctantly sat up blinking a few times to clear the fog from eyes. I looked around and saw Ino leaning against the doorframe looking slightly wary. I didn't blame her I'd been known to break people's bones for less then ruining my beauty sleep.

"Why did you wake me up, we aren't on a schedule pig", I spat glaring at her but I guess my morning hair-do ruined the effect since she busted out laughing.

"Ha, as much as I enjoy it when you're not talking I recall you meeting that Hanako person for shopping", she said slightly bitter and I rolled my eyes at her jealous behavior. Kami knows I've been shopping with Ino way too many times to still be considered sane.

"Her name is Haruka and I'm sure she doesn't expect me until _after _the sun rises", I told her before falling back onto my bed. Although chances are I'd have a hard time falling back asleep.

"Sorry to put a damper on things but the sun rose hours ago, you probably didn't notice because you were too busy snoring", Ino scolded making me chuck my pillow at her smug face. She laughed before slamming my door. I cursed her under my breath but I got up knowing that locked door or not she would be back to bug me if I wasn't up in five minutes.

I swung myself over the bed and walked past Ino's to where m bag was. I pulled out a spare outfit that was a replica of what I had on the day before. I changed my clothes and made a mental note to wash my clothes later since I only brought two spares.

After I changed I walked out and saw Gemna and Anko playing what looked to be shogi but it was obvious the two were making up their own rules. Probably because they didn't remember the original ones. Sai was watching the two with a look of concentration but every once and a while he would glance over to Ino who was drinking a cup of coffee in the corner. They all looked up when I made my entrance and I gave a small smile.

"Morning guys", I greeted before plopping down on the couch to watch the 'game'.

"You slept in late ugly. You should know by now that no amount of beauty sleep can help you", Sai informed me with his fake smile in place. Before I could get to him Anko kicked him off the couch onto the floor making his head hit the coffee table on the way down. I would have felt sorry for him if he wasn't such a bastard.

"You never insult a lady, unless you want to die a virgin", Anko told him muttering the last part under her breath before turning back to her game.

"I don't see a lady and besides the only virgin here is ugly", Sai deadpanned. This time I got to him first and there is now a shattered window and an unconscious Sai on our property. I glared at his unconscious form that was now lying in our front yard until a small cough made me turn around and grimace at the disapproving look I was receiving from my ex-sensei.

"Sakura would you mind coming with me to the kitchen for a minute", Kakashi asked but I knew it was an order so I gave a curt nod before quickly heading into the kitchen where we were out of sight of the rest of our group.

"So you wanted to talk to me", I said as innocently as I could but his expression clearly told me he didn't buy it.

"Sakura, on top of the fact you just knocked a teammate _unconscious_, you also broke a window in a house we don't own. How am I supposed to explain the hole where a piece of glass used to be", Kakashi asked pulling down his mask to chug some of his coffee.

"You could say the door wasn't working", I suggested and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Look Sakura you're an ANBU operative now you can't just crack a teammate's skull open because he insults you. You have to show at least a little restraint. Until we walk through the gates, then you can beat Sai to a bloody pulp", Kakashi told me an amused smirk on his face. I let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't really mad; he was just doing his duty as team captain. I gave him a small smile before going to the cabinet and looking for something to eat.

I groaned slightly when I saw the cereal was on the top shelf. I stood on the tips of my toes but I still couldn't reach. I had a half a mind to just pull the shelf down when I felt a warm presence against my back. Kakashi reached above my head and grabbed the cereal easily with his six foot frame. I had to repress a shiver when I felt his chest rumble a he laughed. Before I could get anymore flustered I turned around with a huff. I was going to give him a lecture until I got a good look at his laughing unmasked face. The sight of him looking so carefree made my heart nearly leap from my chest. Kakashi looked down at me with a slightly puzzled expression as I just stood there staring at him with a box of Lucky Charms in my hand.

"Sakura are you al-

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his as I had imagined since I was seventeen. For a second the fog from my mind lifted and I almost pulled back but then he started to respond and all rational thought went out the same window Sai had flown through minutes before.

Our lips morphed together and I couldn't help but smile through the kiss while Kakashi wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned me back against the pantry door. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth guessing he was trying to gain access. I let out a slight moan as his tongue explored my mouth. I wrapped my fingers in his soft silver tresses while he rubbed soothing circles on my clothed hip. I leaned forward slightly to get better access to his mouth but my foot caught slightly on the discarded box of lucky charms. We broke apart and caught our breath before Kakashi kicked the box out of the way and resumed ravishing my mouth. He had started to lift my shirt when I heard a girlish gasp that didn't belong to me. We broke apart and looked to the entryway to see a shocked Ino whose gasping mouth made her look like a washed up fish.

"Do you need something Ino-pig", I asked through gritted teeth my irritation showing as Kakashi pulled away and pulled his mask up. I watched helplessly as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I glared at Ino who at least had the decency to look slightly guilty even though she mostly just looked smug.

"Sorry I came to put my coffee cup in the sink, I didn't mean to..._interrupt_ anything", she purred wiggling her eyebrows. I growled at her but she just laughed before grabbing the box of Lucky Charms and throwing it in the garbage.

"Forehead you might wanna brush your hair, and fix your shirt. It looks like you just got ravaged, although the whole swollen lips thing really works for you. Makes you have more sex appeal", Ino told me seriously before cracking up and tossing her cup in the sink.

"You're a horrible friend", I groaned pouting at her as she giggled.

"Well then its good thing Hinata is your best friend and not me", Ino told me frowning childishly as she remembered our conversation from the day before. I rolled my eyes before giving her hug as she washed her cup.

"I was kidding Ino, you know your my bestest friend ever. Besides its better if you were here then Hinata, she'd faint on the spot", I pointed out and we both clasped into giggles.

"I know she gets light headed when Naruto kisses her, for Kami's sake they must f done a hell lot more then kissing if they brought Sasuke into this world", Ino and I shuddered as the thoughts of our best friends sex life filtered through our head.

"I really don't want to think about it", I mumbled as I put a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Yeah me either", Ino muttered before a comfortable silence came over us while I put a few slabs of butter on my toast.

"I really am sorry about interrupting your time with your little man candy. Although I'm glad I interrupted before it got too heated. If you ended up having hot passionate sex on the counter I'd have to go stay at a hotel…and get intensive therapy from seeing your scrawny ass naked"

"SHUT UP PIG"

* * *

><p>After finishing my breakfast and my argument with Ino, I headed into the living room where the now conscious Sai and Kakashi were now playing shogi while Anko and Gemna passed a few shuriken back and forth with obvious looks of boredom on their faces. I cleared my throat making them all look up at me including Kakashi. Gulp.<p>

"Um Kakashi I just finished breakfast so I need to head over to Haruka's. Um don't you have to go with me", I asked nervously and Ino elbowed me in the back causing me to kick her in the shin. I heard her curse and Anko and Gemna watched us with amused looks.

"Alright lets go", he said in a tired voiced muttering a soft 'gomen' to Sai before he headed to the door with me right on his tail. I gave a quick wave to everyone and Ino gave me a wink before wiggling her eyebrows. I shot her the bird making her pout before I slammed the door and quickly hurried to walk next to Kakashi. We walked in an awkward silence and I shot quick glances at him every five seconds but he didn't seem to notice.

"Um Kakashi", I started and he give me a quick glance but didn't respond. "Can we talk about this morning", I asked him timidly making my long asleep inner growl at me. I hushed her before turning back to him. His face held no emotion and I was pretty sure that even without the mask I wouldn't be able to read his expression.

"What about it", he inquired still not looking at me. I tried not to wince at his blasé tone but I didn't quite succeed. I saw Kakashi shoot me a slightly guilty look before going back to his neutral expression.

"Sakura you're young and have a whole life ahead of you. You don't have to take pity on an old friend especially one who doesn't deserve it", he told me sadly. I watched him walk ahead speechless. He thought I was taking pity on him. How could he think that, I thought he was too good for me?  
>"Kaka-<p>

"Hey Sakura", I looked over and saw Haruka running over a purse bouncing on her shoulder as she ran over to us. "Oh hello Sir, I didn't know you'd be coming with us", Haruka mumbled blushing a dark red that made me think of Hinata and how she was doing with her newborn and overbearing knucklehead.

"Kakashi is fine, and I'm just here for backup", he assured her and I wondered if he was as upset as I was about _another_ interruption. Considering his rather relieved expression I don't think so.

"Well all right, let's get going", Haruka chirped as she started off towards the market place. I walked beside her and listened to her chatter while Kakashi walked lazily behind us. Despite his signature slouch I knew he was on high alert.

"Alright I need some stuff from the bakery on the next street over but we can get all the produce here first", Haruka told us giving a smile to a few townsfolk. Kakashi sped up slightly and at first I thought he was going to acknowledge me but then he turned to face Haruka.

"How about I go and get what you need from the bakery. I have to go see if they have a glass maker near here anyway", Kakashi suggested. I winced slightly at the window comment but right now I was cursing him in my mind. Could the idiot be anymore obtuse, if what Ino said was right and everyone knew how I felt (which wouldn't shock me) then how could he not notice. He was the great copy nin. 'Look underneath the underneath' was like his life saying.

"Alright I guess that's a good idea. All I need is a loaf of bread and a dozen rolls. Just tell the baker that it's for Haruka and I'll pay him back later", Haruka instructed. Kakashi nodded and he disappeared quickly down the street. Haruka blinked a few times before turning to me with a timid smile.

"Um did I pick a bad time for us to go out? It seems like you two are fighting", she whispered wringing out her hands obviously worried.

"Don't worry about it, we're just…he's just…it's complicated", I sighed. She looked at me with concern before asking the vendor how much for a pound of apples. After the vendor gave her the bag and she payed him she turned back to me with a sympathetic expression.

"Did you guys break up or something", she asked and I nearly laughed at how simple that explanation seemed.

"No we're not really together. I mean I like him hell I love him and I think he feels the same way but he seems to think I'm pitying him or something", I explained to her as she picked up some more groceries.

"Why would he think that", she pressed gently. "Excuse me for saying this but he is rather good looking and he must be a powerful ninja for him to on the same team as you", she said and I could tell she didn't understand.

"He's just been through a lot. He lost his whole team really young and his parents even before that. And a few years ago my other teammate he passed away and Kakashi blames himself", I told her bitterly. I knew it wasn't his fault but deep down I knew it wasn't my fault either but I still blamed myself.

"Why would he blame himself for your teammate's death? Was he there or something", she questioned and I remembered I hadn't told her that Kakashi was my ex-sensei.

"Well he was but it's more than that. See his name was Sasuke and he was my teammate along with my friend Naruto. Kakashi was our sensei and I know he blames himself for Sasuke well changing sides", I explained a wave of sadness washing over me as memories of team seven flooded through my mind.

"Oh I'm sorry", she said weakly pulling me in for a hug. I returned it gratefully and I couldn't help but be glad that I had become her friend. I loved Ino but I knew she was uncomfortable whenever I brought up Sasuke; it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't biased.

"Thanks", I whispered. I felt a familiar presence making his way back over to us. I pulled away and quickly schooled my expression. Haruka gave me a curious glance before she saw Kakashi coming and gave me a look of understanding.

"If you ever need to talk let me know ok", she told me kindly ad I gave a quick nod before Kakashi showed up a brown bag on his hands.

"Alright I got everything and the glassmaker says he can fix our window tomorrow", Kakashi told me and I felt grateful that we were back on speaking terms. Haruka gave me a thumbs up before grabbing the bag from Kakashi.

"Well thank-you for your help I have to get home", Haruka told us happily making Kakashi frown.

"You sure you don't need help", he asked doubtfully looking over the young woman who was carrying her weight in bags.

"Yep I'm fine I'm meeting some friends later so I better go. Bye Sakura", she called cheerfully as she walked around the corner. Kakashi and I watched her until we couldn't see her anymore in case she dropped her bags. Once she was out of sight I turned to Kakashi to find him already gone. I looked ahead and saw him quickly disappear past someone's roof. Apparently he actually wasn't talking to me.

Ugh, why do I feel like we went all the way back to square one?

* * *

><p>Ok that's it for chapter fifteen. Whoo first kiss finally, I've been waiting to write that for like ever. Alright I should update by next Monday and if not by then, then the next Monday I should. Monday is the only day I will ever post the story. Please check out my other stories and <strong>review<strong>.

-**Sakura478**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone it's ok I'm alive. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but it should be more regular from now on. I would like to thank **oo00KakaXSaku00oo, McKazekage, Laurie, funbunny99, scarlet700, Sasha, **and** Guest** for reviewing you guys are awesome:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this would actually happen.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

I walked slowly back towards the house in no rush to go back. What had gone wrong today? I kissed the man I'd been in love with since I was seventeen and he kissed me back. Now he's ignoring me instead of making up for the last four years I've spent pining for him. What happened?

I rounded the corner and didn't even blink when a large ink tiger jumped in my path. It let out a loud growl but before it could pounce I let loose a chakra punch along its spine making ink splatter all over me and the dirt road. I flung out my hands before walking the rest of the distance to the house. I opened the door slightly harder then necessary and I heard the hinges squeak in protest.

"Geez forehead what's got your panties in a twist", Ino asked as I stepped into the house. Ino, Sai, Gemna, and Anko were playing some sort of card game and from Gemna's down expression he was losing.

"What's got you down gorgeous", Gemna questioned turning his attention away from his poor game. I felt my sorrow get worse as I looked at his worried expression.

"It's ok I'm fine just tired", I assured them. Ino raised an eyebrow but I ignored her and walked to my bedroom. I lied on my bed and stared at the bland white ceiling. What was I supposed to do? Talk to him? Leave him alone? I groaned slightly as my eyes became heavy. Why couldn't he just say what he meant?

_"CHA", I gave a tight smile of satisfaction as the crater I made rumbled before causing the entire clearing to collapse. I'd just gotten back from my attempt to kill Sasuke and the pain of loss still coursed through me. I'd been training non stop since I'd gotten back the week before and this was the sixth training ground I'd completely obliterated._

_Stronger. Gotta get stronger._

_The mantra was on a continuous loop in my head and every time I started to tire the raseangan and chidori flashed through my head reminding me of how behind I was._

_I started to run towards another training field and was pleased that the next one over was empty. My feet touched down on the for now flat ground. The field was slightly bigger than the one I'd destroyed a few minutes before. I pulled a fist back and gathered chakra to it but before I could connect it to the ground a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist._

_"You know destroying all of Konaha's training grounds isn't the only way for you to train", the usual bored tone of my sensei floated into my ear. I turned to the left and saw Kakashi next to me looking casual despite his hand clenched tightly around my wrist. I could have ripped away from his hand but I would run the risk of breaking his wrist._

_"Well what else is there to do? Naruto's with Jiraiya and Tsunade is passed out drunk again", I told him irritation coating my words._

_"Hm well I might not be your sensei anymore but I can still assist you in your training", he said removing his hand from my wrist. I clenched the fist he'd been holding and had to restrain myself from yelling that he had never trained me to begin with. The one he had trained had nearly killed him and me._

_"Well I wouldn't want to hurt you", I mocked making him raise an eyebrow._

_"You may be a chunnin but I was an ANBU before you were born", he responded coolly his voice taking on a condescending tone. I nearly slit his throat with a chakra scalpel but opted to showing him a tight smile._

_"Well back then you were young. It's been quite a few years since then, I believe you've gotten..._older_", I said seriously and I saw his eye twitch._

_"I may have gotten older but I've also gotten more experience", he said tersely. I chuckled slightly before slipping into a fighting stance._

_"Whatever you say...old man", and with that I launched myself at him but he quickly dodged and disappeared from view. I smirked at the typical Kakashi move._

_"Those tricks don't work anymore SENSEI", I hit the ground with enough force to make it shatter and I saw a dazed Kakashi jump up unbalanced from the crater. _

_"Hm good Sakura. But not good enough", a voice said from behind me. I had to withhold a shiver from the warm breath that was touching my ear. I slipped a kunai out of my pouch but before I could hit the man behind me he knocked it out of my hand and I was pushed head first into the ground._

_"Damnit", I cursed and tried to struggle but a piece of cold metal against my neck made me stop albeit reluctantly. _

_"Language. You're too young to be talking like that, you should wait until you're _older _like me", Kakashi told me and I could practically feel his smirk. I hissed slightly as the kunai grazed my neck._

_"What's your problem, you're going to cut me with that thing", I screeched as the kunai nicked my neck._

_"Better a nick on the neck then a stab in the back", he whispered his voice sounding aged. I stilled as flashes of my fight with Sasuke flitted through my mind_

_"I thought it was the right thing", I mumbled letting my head fall in the dirt. I felt the pressure behind me lift and I turned to see a hand extended to me. I took it and Kakashi pulled me to my feet before sticking his hands in his pockets._

_"You could have died. You almost did", he told me his single eye searching mine for an explanation._

_"I know but I had to try. I hate seeing Naruto's face and knowing I'm the cause of his fake smile. I can't take it I had to do something", I exclaimed desperately. I felt tears start to gather in my eyes but I pushed them back._

_"But imagine Naruto's face if you died. And if you had been killed by the boy he considers a brother", Kakashi said and I winced picturing the heartbroken look on his face if that happened._

_"I want him to forget the promise I made him make. It's not worth him dying", I screamed tears flowing freely now. A few broken sobs escaped me before a palm cupped my face._

_"But that's for Naruto to decide not you. You're not the only reason he's trying to get Sasuke back, he misses him too. We all do", Kakashi told me wiping away a few tears before stepping back. I blinked at him a few times before a deep sense of guilt filled me. I hadn't even thought about Kakashi. To him Sasuke was like a son or a brother and he had had to fight him to protect me. I opened my mouth to start apologizing when Kakashi held his hand up._

_"Don't bother I expect you would have done the same for me", he told a small smirk lighting up his face. I felt my heart skip a beat which made me extremely confused. What was going on? I looked up to say something to Kakashi but I found him gone. He must have already left. I felt my heart plummet and I ached for him to come back. Wait what? Why was I thinking this about Kakashi, he was just my perverted sensei. My teacher. My mentor. Bad thoughts Sakura no no no _

"SAKURA", I launched out of bed and came in contact with Ino.

"Ino what the hell", I spat pushing her away. She looked frantic and my face went from angry to concerned in two seconds.

"Ino what's wrong", I asked her my voice taking on a softer tone. She looked into my eyes, her eyes having a haunted look in them that gave me chills.

"They attacked again. This time they took two children, both under the age of six", she whispered, tears starting to form in her sapphire colored eyes. I winced and felt a hand squeeze at my heart as I remembered the mother from the day before. Now another woman was going through that pain and we weren't even close to finding the culprit.

"So what are we going to do", I asked as she led the way to the living room.

"Well Sai is guarding the perimeter and I'm going to join him. Anko and Gemna headed south since Sai said that Kakashi had headed north when he ran away from you", she told me a slight mocking tone to her voice. I glared at her as we headed to the roof.

"Hn, fine I'll go after Kakashi", I snapped before turning away.

"I wasn't expecting you to go anywhere else", she teased. I flipped her the bird before heading off in the direction Kakashi had run off to earlier.

"Love you too forehead", she shouted after me and I smirked before going over the village gate.

"Why am I the one always chasing him", I complained before jumping off the gate and onto a branch. I quickly ran through the trees trying to sense Kakashi's chakra but he was too far away for me to sense him.

"Shit", I cursed before biting my thumb.

_Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._ I slammed my hand into the ground and with a small poof a light blue slug appeared.

"You summoned me Sakura-sama", the slug said respectfully giving a small tilt of its head. I waved my hand not in the mood for formalities.

"Aoi I need you to track Kakashi. I can't waste time just to track him down", I told her impatiently and I watched as she closed her eyes and then turned slightly west of my position.

"Follow me Sakura-sama", she ordered softly before darting off towards where Kakashi was. I followed after and after a few minutes I started to feel the strain. Despite general knowledge a slug is faster than any ninja when it's on a mission.

"Alright he's a few hundred meters away but there are two others with him", she informed and I felt a slip of fear sink into my mind.

"Is it Anko and Gemna", I asked despite the obvious answer that was swimming around in my head.

"No I am unfamiliar with their chakra signatures and they are currently in combat with Hatake-san", she told me before proofing away. I cursed before heading off in the direction she had pointed at. As I got closer the sounds of fighting reached my ears increasing my worry. Kakashi was an amazing ninja, one of the most talented Konoha had ever produced, but we were against an opponent we knew nothing about. Who knows what they're capable of?

"DAMM", I entered the clearing just as one of the men Kakashi was fighting was thrown into a boulder. I looked over and saw Kakashi fending off another man. The thing that immediately pissed me off was their headbands. A single musical note, the symbol of the sound.

"Oh looks like a little girl got lost on her way to the mall", the man who had crashed into the boulder sneered. I felt my hackles rise as his eyes trailed down my body. Before I could even pull my fist back a chidori was aimed at the man's back. He dodged but I heard him screech as the chidori brushed his shoulder. His shoulder turned a dark red color and it was missing the top few layers of skin. The burn stopped it from bleeding but I knew from experience even a little brush from the chidori felt like hell.

"Wow look at that the great copy-nin gets all defensive about some child playing ninja. How cute", the other man cooed as I growled. This time I attacked first and while the man dodged the crater left in his place let him know I was a worthy opponent.

"I'm apprentice to Tsunade-sama, the fifth Hokage I am no child", I hissed as I threw an exploding kunai at the man. It only left a slight burn on his leg but I felt a sense of satisfaction he was taking me seriously.

"Hm apprentice to that joke of a Hokage is nothing to brag about", he mocked before performing several seals. I yelped as a tree came flying at me but the greatest shock was when it roots came out and grabbed me. I tried pulling away from the tree but my strength wasn't working. I cursed before looking towards where Kakashi was still fighting the other ninja. The two were locked in fierce hand to hand combat. I smirked as I realized the other ninja's mistake. Don't get close to Kakashi unless you want to die a quick death.

"Gotcha", the other ninja called before a clone pushed a kunai into the back of Kakashi's head.

"KAKASHI! KAKASHI", I started thrashing as sobs made it hard for me to breath. The other ninja smirked before both of them walked over to me.

"Ha we do love it when they scream", Kakashi's murderer chuckled.

"Nothing like it", my opponent agreed before cutting my top with a kunai. I felt the breath go out of me. No. No no no no no. I started thrashing even more desperately now but the men just laughed

"This one's going to be a fun one", my opponent chuckled before clapping his accomplice on the shoulder.

Wait the shoulder.

I looked at both of the man's shoulders and saw them unblemished. I let a small smile cross my face as I stopped struggling.

"Aw giving up already", my opponent leered.

"No I just figure I could fight better in the real world", I told him smirking. His expression blanched and using the last of my strength I brought my hands together ignoring the immense strain on my wrists.

"KAI"

With a brief loss of air I appeared back in the clearing. Before the man could get up I connected my fist to his chest shattering his ribs. Between his shattered chest, loss of chakra and what was likely a punctured lung the man collapsed. With a satisfied expression I turned and watched as Kakashi performed another chidori except this one met its target. The man died instantly from the gaping hole in his chest. I rushed over to Kakashi still slightly worried from the memory of the man's genjutsu.

"Kakashi are you alright", I asked worriedly immediately beginning to heal some cuts on the sides of his ribcage.

"I'm alright, are you", he questioned removing my hand from his side. I thought he was going to push me away but he entwined his fingers with mine.

"Yes I'm fine", I mumbled my breath quickening as his face neared mine. Before I could elaborate his mask was down and his lips connected with mine and all rational thoughts went away to la la land. His lips moved gently against mine in a way that sent tingles all the way to my toes. The kiss became more heated as he leaned me towards the ground until he was directly on top of me. I let out a slight groan as his hands trailed down my waist. Another gasp left me as he trailed his fingers under my shirt. Kakashi froze and lifted himself slightly away, before I could ask what was wrong he had pulled me behind him a kunai in his other hand.

"I ask for you to please show yourself. Neither of us are in the mood for a game of cat and mouse", Kakashi said his mask back in place. A light giggle came from where our adversary was hiding and as they stepped out into the clearing I let out a light gasp.

"But it's so much fun. I mean I've been playing for so long that I've almost forgotten the thrill of getting caught thanks for reminding me", she cooed sweetly her eyes showing a malice very different from her earlier expression.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan? Cat got your tongue", she asked a nasty smile on her face.

"Haruka"

* * *

><p>Ok that's it for chapter 16 please check for updates on Mondays. Please <strong>review<strong> and let me know what you think (a lot of you saw the Haruka thing coming)

-**Sakura478 **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys. Ok the story's getting close to the finale whoo whoo. I'm so excited and I'm really grateful for the alerts and favorites I've been getting this far into the game. A special thank-you to **McKazekage**, **Laurie**, **oo00KakaXSaku00oo**, **XiaoJieMeijin**, and **PersonofAwesome24** for reviewing you guys are awesome. Thank-you to **pharix** for your spelling correction.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this would be a whole season**.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

"Haruka", I said my voice showing my hurt. I looked around Kakashi who was still blocking me to see her contempt expression.

"Aww sorry Sakura-chan I only needed information, I never figured someone of your caliber would give it away so freely", Haruka mocked making me wince. I hadn't thought anything of the info I'd given her since it wasn't much to go on but considering the near genius IQ she must have to have pulled this off the clues were probably plenty.

"How could you", I asked my mind trying to wrap around the fact that someone that had seemed nice and had even seemed victimized by the culprit really was our big bad wolf.

"For revenge", she explained as if that was the answer to everything. I had a sudden vision of a depressed thirteen year old boy when she said those words.

"So it was out of revenge that you murdered innocent people. Children", I spat making her giggle.

"Who said anything about killing", she asked. Kakashi and I both stiffened at her implications. That meant that the abducted civilians could still be alive.

"Oh now I've got your interests", she chirped. She seemed quite content and I wondered what she thought this was. A game?

"What do you intent to do with all the people of this village", Kakashi asked his sharingan flashing. I felt a deep sense of respect for the care Kakashi had for a village he didn't know. It was very _Kakashi_.

"I just intend to continue my master's work", she said innocently. I felt a deep sense of foreboding and Kakashi's aura told me he felt the same.

"You're master", I questioned as she gave me a slow twisted smile.

"I'm sure you're familiar with him. He spent a lot of quality time with team 7. Kabuto Yakushi", she told a sense of pride obviously present in that fact. I nearly gasped at the thought of facing someone trained by Kabuto. He had medical expertise that nearly rivaled Tsunade's and a sick mind to go with it. The man had been completely nuts but had a high IQ which made him an even bigger pain in the ass.

"Who are you exactly getting revenge on", Kakashi asked his hand inching towards his weapon pouch as he warily watched the girl who I had considered a friend just minutes ago.

"Sasuke Uchiha of course", the name sent chills down my spine. What the hell was she talking about? What had Sasuke ever done to her, was she a past fan girl too?

"What do you have against Sasuke", I asked glaring at her. I stepped slightly around Kakashi so he was no linger shielding me. I saw him throw me a cautious look but I was not to be deterred.

"He and his traitor brother killed my master. It's only fair I kill his precious people to", she said pouting. I hissed as I caught onto her plan.

"So this whole attack on the village was just a ploy to get us here", I growled gathering chakra into my fists.

"Actually I was going to use the improved villagers to attack Konoha. You and Kaka-sensei showing up was just an added bonus", she said giving a predatory smile.

"Of course there's a blonde idiot and the bastards name sake that I'll have to take care of afte-

Haruka didn't get to finish because I'd launched my fist at her exposed face. She flashed out of the way and laughed manically as her figure flashed around the field.

"Aw does the thought of hurting Sasu-chan jr make you mad", she cackled as she stood in her original position in front of me and Kakashi. I could feel Kakashi's anger rolling off him in waves and I could see his chakra going towards his eye. Apparently Haruka could see it too.

"Ooh the copy nin is getting angry. I guess I'll have to watch my back neh", she mocked and Sakura saw her own hands start to gather chakra.

"Careful Kakashi if she's Kabuto's apprentice we should except to her to be on par with him", I warned him shifting into a fighting stance. Kakashi and I watched as Haruka's eyes gave off a predatory glow. The sky was quickly darkening and this fight was raising the tension in the air. Kakashi's eye gave off an eerie glow and I saw Haruka's eyes take on a yellowish hue.

"Well what are you two waiting for? An invitation", Haruka asked as an army of snakes rose from the ground below. I had to push my nausea down as the creatures surfaced. For nearly a decade the snake had haunted my nightmares. We'd assumed that Orochimaru and his legacy had faded into a legend but it seemed as if there was one more part to the story and this part wanted to kill me and all the people I cared about.

I jumped into a nearby tree as a barrage if snakes hissed and launched themselves at both me and Kakashi. I tensed on the branch as Kakashi disappeared. Knowing his pattern of attack he would be heading to the trees behind Haruka.

"Aw Saku-chan where did you and Kaka-sensei go we just started having fun", Haruka pouted as a few of the snakes crawled over her body and up her legs and onto her neck. I found myself wishing they'd crush her throat but if I hadn't seen them try to kill me I'd assume they were as tame as kittens.

"Oh there you are", Haruka chirped as a few of the snakes slithered onto my branch. I cursed as I realized I'd forgotten the snakes advanced sense of smell. I threw anew shuriken at them impaling two but the third continued advancing. I ran in the direction that I knew Anko and Gemna were and farther away from the village.

The snake followed as easily as one of Kakashi's summons.

_Summons!_

I bit my thumb and quickly went through the signs to summon my slugs.

_Bear. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram._

A small poof alerted me to the presence of five of my slugs. They quickly joined me in my run and I was pleased they were the five I requested.

"You summoned us Sakura-sama", they chorused as we quickly flew through the trees.

"You are all aware of Orochimaru and his apprentice Kabuto. Well it turns out Kabuto had an apprentice who's behind all the missing people in the village", I informed them as I sensed Haruka's chakra signature draw closer.

"What do you wish us to do", the ever calm Airi asked. The others looked to me for instruction and I thanked Tsunade for teaching me this just for what must have been the thousandth time in my career.

"I need you to slow them down while I get Anko and Gemna", I told them as Anko and Gemna's chakra signatures slowly appeared on my radar. I ran towards them and I felt the slugs leave and stand to defend against the snakes and Haruka. The sounds of hissing filled the air. And I hoped the slugs could hold them off long enough for me to make contact with my team.

As I got closer I felt Anko and Gemna head in my direction evidently sensing my chakra.

"ANKO, GEMNA", I screamed as I came into hearing range. I increased my speed glad to finally find them.

"Sakura what is it", Gemna asked as he came tearing through the trees. Anko appeared right behind him and she looked wary.

"The leader, it's Haruka", they both looked shock and Gemna moved to interrupt me as I took a deep breath but I cut him off before he could.

"She was Kabuto's apprentice", I told them. Gemna froze and I saw Anko's face contort in unadulterated rage.

"Where is the bitch", Anko hissed her fists clenching. A loud giggle emanated through the trees. I winced as I thought of what must have happened to my summons.

"Language, I'd expect one of Orochimaru's pets to have better manners", Haruka said condescendingly. Anko growled and I had a feeling the two snake mistresses were going to butt heads.

"What did you say", Anko hissed her nails digging into her palm and I saw the snakes rise up as blood dripped from the wound.

"I said you were one of Orochim-

She didn't finish as one of the snakes attempted to bite her leg with its elongated fangs. She looked shocked as Anko simply smirked.

"I'd watch what you said. Otherwise one of these suckers is going to have a snack", Anko cooed as a few of the snakes came to her and wrapped themselves around her arms in a kind of sick embrace.

"What the hell", Haruka asked as her own pets attempted to attack her.

"You seem to forget that the snakes always responded best to Orochimaru. I have the advantage, besides I've been summoning them since before you were born", Anko told her as more of the snakes attempted to attack Haruka. She was using chakra scalpels to keep them at bay but she was being thoroughly distracted so Anko, Gemna, and I left the area to plan our next move.

"What are we going to do", I asked as we were running. My question was mostly directed at Gemna since Anko appeared to be conversing with one of the snakes on her arms.

"I don't know I guess we have to go tell Sai and In-

"Actually there's something else we have to do first", Anko said smirking as she changed our direction slightly to the east taking us even farther away from the village. Gemna and I darted ahead to catch up with her and her determined expression made me curious.

"Where are we going", I asked as the snake on Anko's arm dropped onto the floor and began running, seemingly leading us.

"We're going to free the villagers", Anko told me smug. I felt shock make its way onto my expression and I have no doubt that Gemna's face reflected the same emotion.

"What are you talking about", Gemna asked her and I was thinking the same thing. How could she find them so quickly when top ANBU and tracking agents had been here?

"When I summoned my snakes earlier the ones loyal to Haruka didn't respond since she was the dominant master, but once they got a better whiff of my scent they smelled remains of Orochimaru so they chose me. Now that I have their loyalty to their taking me to Haruka's handy dandy hideout. Any more stupid questions or can we get this show on the road", Anko snapped apparently on edge with all the talk of her old master. Gemna and I stayed quiet and we made our way quickly. Considering how dangerous this was going to be I was glad Sai and Ino had stayed back. Should we lose Haruka might get high on victory and attack the village, at least now the village had some protection.

"Alright it's right through here, the snake says that there is four ninja there at the present, along with all the missing villagers", Anko said her jaw clenching. I felt adrenaline pump through my system as the inevitable fight came closer. Behind us I could sense Haruka gaining speed. It appeared Haruka had already defeated Anko's pets as well.

"Where's Kakashi, wasn't he with you", Gemna asked as we neared the hideout. We jumped onto the stone fixture leading into the hideout and Gemna started working on the seals as Anko told him directions from the snake.

"He went behind Haruka during our fight. I don't know where he is now", I told him becoming worried about my friend's safety. I prayed to Kami he was alright but my experience with opponents told me that if someone on my team had been killed Haruka would be taunting us with it.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's just gathering up his chakra for some super elaborate plan he's making", Anko assured me as the cave door opened. All of ran in and the smell of human waste and blood led us deep into the prison where we could sense dozens of civilian chakra signatures surrounded by four jounin level chakras.

"Alright Sakura me and Anko will take out the guards. You get your slugs to escort the prisoners out and make sure to heal the wounded. The faster they move the safer they are", Gemna told me before flashing into the cave room. A few grunts and yelps let me know he'd engaged his opponents. Anko too jumped into the fray and I hid my signature before making my way towards the prisoners.

"There looked to be about fifty most were under the age of ten much to my disgust. I didn't see any disfigurations and I couldn't sense any either. I bit my thumb and summoned a few large slugs.

"Yes Sakura-sama", they said as they took in the scene in front of them. Their eyes showed pity and a few narrowed in anger.

"Do you wish for us to take care of the fiends who did this", one of the angry ones hissed as she observed the sunken in children. I shook my head and most of them looked angry.

"No I need you all to take all these people back to the village. Take them to Ino and make sure she does an evaluation on all of them. Tell Sai to set up a border patrol of as many animals as he can paint", I told them. They all nodded and slipped the children onto their backs and some placed them in their mouths if they were to weak to hold on. The children clung onto the creatures too tired to question anything. The adults gave me grateful looks and I felt tears gather in my eyes as one by one the slugs proofed away with the villagers.

"Please Kami let them be safe", I whispered before running into the room and sending one of Anko's opponents through a wall.

"Nice timing", Anko chuckled as a few drops of blood trickled from her temple. I gave her a smile before young after the now barely conscious nin. I grabbed a kunai and quickly cut into his neck killing him instantly. I wasn't a big fan of killing but someone willing to do this to innocent children didn't deserve mercy. I cast one more glance at the pathetic excuse for a human before throwing a kunai at Anko's opponent. He dodged it but Anko used the distraction to grab his throat. I looked away but the gurgling sound still made its way to my ears. I looked over to see Gemna unconscious along with his two opponents. I smiled at the man's skills before making my way to the cave entrance. I heard Anko follow after me and I turned to face her.

"Anko you need take Gemna to Ino. He could have internal damage and you might have a concussion", I said sternly and she growled at me before placing her hands on her hips.

"No way that bastard ruined the first decade of my life he de-

"He's dead. Getting yourself and possibly a teammate killed won't change that", I told her motioning towards her bleeding head. She frowned and I could tell she was going to protest again so I interrupted her.

"Anko you dying won't get you those years back. You've got to move on", I said gently I squeezed her shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait", I turned around and Anko shot me a sad glance. "Kick that girls ass for me ok", she requested. I gave her a nod and darted off to where I could sense Haruka and the man I loved fighting.

"BASTARD", I came into the clearing as Haruka grasped a burned shoulder. She was glaring at Kakashi. Without her precious snakes and with an opponent who could read her every move I could tell that Haruka was on her last leg. She was breathing unevenly and I could tell she had several broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. Her burned shoulder and twisted ankle must have been paining her as well. Kakashi on the other hand looked fine with only a few bruises as far as I could see. I stood back as he prepared a chidori for the finishing blow. As he was nearing her she looked to be preparing herself for the blow but I saw her hand twitch.

"KAKASHI", I screamed as his chidori flickered. A chakra scalpel had dug itself into his wrist and another one was heading towards his neck. Faster than I could comprehend I flashed over to him and an intense pain filled my abdomen before I felt myself losing consciousness.

"Sakura"

"SAKURA"

* * *

><p>Ok tune in next week as we get closer to the end. I'm so sad this is almost over although I'm kind of excited to start a new Kakasaku story (I already have an idea). Please <strong>review<strong> and check on Mondays for updates.

-**Sakura478**


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so sad right now. This is the first fanfic I've ever written and now it's done. Im starting to get emotional. Thank-you to **McKazekage**, **Laurie**, **Death Love Rose**, and **XiaoJieMeijin** for reviewing. Please enjoy the finale of Return.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

_Beep. Beep._

"She's waking up", my mentor said sounding relieved. I felt a sense of irony at the fact this was the second time in a week that I was stuck in the hospital it was almost embarrassing for a medic of my standing.

"Come on Sakura-chan if you wake up right now I promise not to eat ramen for the rest of the day", my idiotic best friend said as my mind started clearing up.

"That should bring down your blood pressure a couple points", I told him as I opened my eyes and shifted myself into a seated position. I winced as pain coursed through my body but the damage was mild thankfully.

"SAKURA-CHAN", Naruto yelled wrapping his arms around me. I hissed in pain and he immediately backed away.

"Oops", he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade smacked him making him wince but the happiness still didn't vanish from his demeanor.

"Yeah oops", Tsunade huffed as she ran a chakra filled hand down my side. I took a deep breath as the pain became more and more muted.

"Thank-you Shishou", I told her my voice sounding stronger as the healing chakra coursed through my body. I closed my eyes and made my own chakra continue the healing process and I felt the wounds heal quickly.

"Of course but you shouldn't be thanking me, I only touched up your wounds Ino did most of the work", she informed me making my eyes water.

"How is she", I asked not remembering much after freeing the prisoners. I closed my eyes as memories of their horrible conditions floated through my mind. I could only hope that they were safe.

"She's fine as is the rest of your team. They have you to thank after all had you and Kakashi not found Haruka the damage might have been much worse", she said her eyes looking dead at the thought and I realized she must have been really worried.

"I'm so sorry Shish-

"Shut up", she snapped glaring at me. She flicked my temple making me curse as I held the side of my face.

"Ow what was that for", I asked as I felt a trickle of blood leak down my cheek.

"You nearly died you idiot. What were you thinking", she demanded as her hand crashed down on my bedside table. I looked to Naruto for support but he was looking at the ground. He must have wanted an answer too and I felt very guilty for making him worry when he should be spending time with his sun.

"I wasn't thinking anything. An opponent was about to fatally wound my captain what was I supposed to do", I asked her rising up out of my bed making the heart monitor rapidly pick up pace.

"You weren't supposed to die Sakura", Tsunade screamed pained. She looked up at me and for the first time in years I saw her eyes were brimming with tears. I felt my heart clench as I saw this. She wiped them away quickly but the pain didn't leave. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. She pursed her lips and shot me one last glare before heading out the door. I sat back down on the bed and felt extremely exhausted. A hand on my shoulder reminded me I'm not alone.

"She'll cheer up she was just worried, we all were", Naruto assured me his arm wrapping itself around my shoulder. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and we sat there in silence for a few minutes before my voice returned.

"What happened", I asked as Tsunade hadn't told me the whole story leaving me in the dark about all that had happened. Naruto sighed and his grip on me became tighter.

"Kakashi was nearly attacked by that Haruka girl but you stepped in the way and the attack got you instead. According to Ino your internal organs were all ripped and had Anko not brought you to her as quickly as she did you would have died. It's a miracle that you're even alive", he told me leaning his head on top of mine. I still didn't understand.

"What happened to Kakashi", I asked and Naruto grimaced. I felt my pulse quicken but Naruto immediately started shaking his head.

"No don't worry he's fine he woke up a few days ago so don't worry", he said but his statement only made me more concerned. My desperate expression must have alerted him to the fact that his comforting abilities needed some improvement.

"No wait see after Haruka attacked you with her scalpels he kind of lost it. He used the sharingan and ended up sending half her body to another dimension. According to Anko it wasn't pretty", Naruto said shivering. I let out a sigh of relief that he was ok but then his lack of presence in my room made me curious.

"Where is he", I inquired and Naruto grinned.

"Oh Tsunade kicked him out this morning. You should have seen him. The minute he woke up he got out of his bed and went straight into your room, still in his hospital gown of course. Gave some of the nurses quite the view", he told me waggling his eyebrows. I spluttered and Naruto laughed as I blushed.

"Naruto! Stop being such a perv you idiot", I snapped hitting him on the back of the head.

"OW! Sakura-chan why are you so mean", he asked me pouting. I just glared at him and he snickered before continuing his story.

"Well anyway he stayed in here for three straight days just staring at you. Kinda creepy if you ask me OW SAKURA-CHAN. Fine, fine it's so sweet and romantic why don't we all just stalk the people we love that's a great way to charm them OW", Naruto yelped holding his now bruised head and I was a dark red.

"Shut up", I ordered and I stood up out of the bed removing any needles attached to my person. I walked over to the window and was kind of surprised to see Jiraiya holding baby Sasuke. I squinted a little and when what I saw didn't change I turned back to Naruto.

"Uh Naruto why is Jiraiya parading your week old son down the street at seven in the morning", I asked him sharply since I knew Hinata wouldn't question the idiotic blondes antics.

"Well since Hinata is healing all those kidnapped people and I was watching you I figured Sasuke jr. could use some bonding time with his Grandpa", Naruto told me smiling fondly at the pair.

"Wait where is Hinata", I asked him wondering why she was anywhere but home after having a premature labor.

"Well since you and Ino had to come back here, Hinata is the only jounin level medic that they had to send to heal all those people you saved. She's healed up since Tsunade's been invading our house at least six times a day. Shell be back soon since Ino's going to head out there in a few days", Naruto told me and I once again felt guilty.

"Naruto I'm so so-

"Sakura it's not your fault. As a matter of fact when Hinata heard the whole story she actually asked to go. She said that if Sasuke got kidnapped she would want the best care for him so she should give the best care to those children and I agree. I may miss her but I know she'll be back and shed regret it if she didn't go", he said and I stared at him in shock.

"When did you grow up Naruto", I whispered looking at the man who suddenly seemed much wiser and more mature then myself.

"After my first love fell in love with my sensei", he said bitterly and I blanched.

"W-what", I stammered and he looked at me his smile bittersweet.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't notice did you", he asked me looking at me ruefully.

"Well I-I", I couldn't find the right words but Naruto just shook his head.

"Don't start feeling all sad for me. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt because it did, still does sometimes. I love Hinata and I wouldn't trade my family for anything but I loved you for nearly a decade. Those feelings don't just go away. I still wanted to be with you after the war and all the shit we went through but I could tell you weren't looking at me at all. You were always looking at him", he told me his eyes sad. I felt my eyes start to water.

"You would always look at him the way you used to look at Sasuke, the feelings just looked even deeper. I was so angry at not just you but with myself. Felt like you believed everyone else was a better choice than me but then I saw Hinata", he said his smile becoming much more genuine.

"She was just sitting there at Ichiraku's and she just stuttered and asked me to eat with her. I remembered all the comments people used to make about her liking me and I almost turned her down but something in her eyes made me say yes. She kinda looked like a kicked puppy and I realized I'd never seen her actually smile. She didn't smile during that lunch either she was way to busy blushing. But eventually those lunches became dinners and nights and soon when I looked at you it didn't hurt so much. I can't say that I don't sometimes wonder what it would have been like if you would have given me a chance, because I do. But now I have a wife and a son that i wouldn't trade for anything. I have friends and precious people that make my whole world a wonderful place and you're one of those precious people, you always have been. And as one of my precious people I can't stand you sitting here when the man you love is moping around somewhere sad about things he can't change", Naruto yelled his fist knocking into the door. I jumped up a little and I smiled as I looked at my best friend.

"Naruto"

"Nope don't talk to me. You can talk to me tomorrow after you and Kakashi talk everything out", he said pointing at the door. I laughed and started walking towards the door.

"I doubt this will wor-

"NOPE WRONG ANSWER NOW GO", he yelled pushing me towards the door. I walked out still wincing from my injuries but I gave Naruto one last smile before leaving.

"Thank-you", I told him and he grinned and shot me the nice guy pose.

"It will all work out BELEIVE IT", I ran off laughing at the ridiculous saying I hadn't heard in years. I ran out of the hospital and I was thanking Kami and Tsunade(who I was thanking more I'm not sure) for putting me in a medic uniform instead of a hospital gown. The confession probably wouldn't go too good with my ass on showcase t the world. Although maybe Kakashi would appreciate i-

Nope bad thoughts come on girl you got this. You've taken down s-class criminals you just helped defeat one of the snake's apprentices and you ruined a genius plan, you can make on little confession of love. Yeah no problem.

I used my chakra to sense Kakashi's location and I wasn't shocked to find him at the memorial. I made my way there quickly and he didn't even look up when I landed a few feet from him.

"Kakashi", I said looking at the man who was currently staring at the black piece of marble. He looked to be tracing a name near the bottom. I recognized the name as being one of his old teammates.

"Hey", I said my voice think. He stiffened slightly before turning around to face me.

"Hey", he said his voice sounding normal. I looked at him and nearly winced when I saw his tired expression. He looked horrible.

"Naruto told me what happened, you shouldn't have used the sharingan so much you could have been knocked unconscious for weeks", I scolded him and he stepped closer to me until our faces were nearly touching.

"I thought you were dead", he whispered his voice barely reaching my ears.

"You just dropped to the ground completely lifeless. You didn't even open your eyes", he said leaning his head on my shoulder. His face nuzzled itself in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you die. I had to do something", I told him the metal from his headband sending chills down my spine.

"You should have. You have your whole life to live, you shouldn't give it all up at twenty-one", he told me and I shoved him away roughly shocking both him and myself.

"Stop that, stop acting like your life is less then mine. You act as if you've already lived your whole life when all you've done for the past twenty years is mope about stuff you can't control", I snapped at him. He took another step back but that only made me more angry.

"You're always pushing me away like you don't want to be with me but I know you do. Do you think you're not good enough for me or something", I asked him my voice loud enough to scare all life within a twenty mile radius. He just looked down at the ground and that's when the realization hit.

"That's it isn't you. You think you're not good enough. That's why you went out with Anko when you know she doesn't even like you, that's why you didn't talk to me after we kissed", I said and I blinked a few times as the idea set in. Then before I could stop myself I slapped him in the face.

"You moron how dense are you? You stupid, emo, masking wearing bastard", I yelled at him punching him repeatedly and I could tell he was going to have some bruises.

"How dare you make that decision for me! You had no right. I've been in love with you for years but you just decide 'nah why have a relationship that would make lots of people happy when I can walk around alone and mope at a memorial that's older than me", I said making my voice sound deeper as if mimicking him.

"Kami you're such a as-

"You love me", he said looking at me his one eye wide as he walked towards me. I stood there for a second before my eye twitched.

"Yes, maybe if you had talked to me after your little confession you would have known that but nooo you had to OOPH"

I was interrupted from my rant by his lips crashing onto mine. I half considered pushing him away and yelling at him some more but thought twice about it. After all it's not every day I get kissed (although it has been happening quite a bit recently).

We separated after a few minutes and our faces leaned toward search other our noses touching. A smile lit up Kakashi's unmasked face.

"I love you", he said and I stared at him for a second before connecting our lips again. I wish that oxygen wasn't necessary for human life because at the moment it was hindering my happiness.

"Say it again", I said breathlessly and Kakashi just smirked before his lips met my ear.

"I love you", he whispered biting my earlobe. I twisted my fingers around his neck and a poof let me know we were in his apartment. He put his hands on my cheeks and turned me to face him making me blush at the intense look in his.

"Sakura are you sure", he asked me and I just smiled before slipping his headband off.

"My mind hasn't changed the question is are _you _sure", I asked him thinking of his bipolar mood swings from the past week. He just smirked and placed his hands on my waist.

"Always have been", before I could retort with all the times he had _not _been sure he cut me off my kissing me again and any sort of thought processing I had was gone.

Let's pray that it doesn't return.

* * *

><p>Ok that's it, it's done. I feel kind of unsatisfied with the ending but I can't think of another way to end it. I wanted to put in the Naruto part because most Sakura fics tend to ignore the fact that he'd been in love with her since he was a kid. Now don't think he doesn't love Hinata because he does that wasn't the point of that speech. I hoped you liked it.<p>

Special thanks to:

**Blue-10-Spades**

**jen**

**Betweenu**

**Liamescent**

**Laurie-you are amazing you are one of the best readers ever. You've consistently reviewed and I thank you for your continued support you're one of the reasons the story is done**

**Ranita4ever-you are the reason I didn't end it ages ago. I wanted to stop it but you're review changed my mind. Thank-you**

**kisa**

**sakukaka**

**Milafox12-another amazing fan. You've been through a lot of the up and downs of the story and I thank-you for sticking with it.**

**XiaoJieMeijin-thank-you for reviewing my stories. You're awesome look forward to your comments on stories to come.**

**Death Love Rose-thank-you for reviewing my stories and sticking with it despite the fact this was my first story. I know it must have been painful at times.**

**oo00KakaXSaku00oo-You are my first Spanish reviewer ever and I must admit I learned more google translating your reviews then I did in Spanish class. Gracias.**

**Guests-for all of you guests and anon reviewers thank-you even if I don't know who you are your positive support is very much appreciated.**

**McKazekage-thank-you for your reviews and well founded suspicion of Haruka. For your good intuition I thank you.**

**funbunny99-your revues on this and Itachi Taichou are very much appreciated. I'm glad to have fans as amazing as you.**

**scarlet700-your comical reviews about a very serious two chapters made my day.**

**Sasha-I was really happy that you had read my first chapter and picked it up again after so long. Its nice to know my story was rememberable to you. Thanks.**

**PersonofAwesome24-thank-you for reviewing and I love your name. Although I'm curious about the 24...**

That's it but thank-you to everyone for reading and favoriting. You're amazing. This is the first chapter fic I've ever completed and I'm so grateful to everyone for their support. Thanks and I hope you'll read some of my fics I have out no and future ones.

-**Sakura478 **


End file.
